


Twins - Another Story

by hishiyake



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在正文結束之後，Hiddlesworth和Thorki的甜蜜生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在正文結束之後沒有多久

番外 No.01：Return

 

他們一回到Asgard之後迎接他們的就是守門人Heimdall，他恭敬的向兩個人點了頭。「Allfather請你們去找他。」Heimdall似乎完全不驚訝看到Loki，Loki也一派從容的模樣。

Thor皺皺眉，「我知道了。」簡單的向Heimdall致意，Thor拉起Loki往Asgard大殿邁進。「Loki，為什麼...」

「你自己去問Odin，我累了，我要先回房休息。」把還搞不清楚狀況的Thor扔在走廊，Loki獨自走向自己的房間。

忐忑不安的Thor看來得要一個人面對Odin了，他嘆了口氣，做好了從容就義的準備。

 

Odin僅剩的一隻獨眼銳利打量著他，父親的威嚴和眾神之首的魄力，讓Thor頓時覺得自己好像又回到了5歲。Odin沒有問他Loki在哪裡，他只是簡單比比一邊的椅子要Thor坐下。

Thor乖乖的照做了，聽著Odin解釋這一切。

眾 神之父簡潔的告訴Thor，他之前又再一次陷入Odinsleep，這段時間他要求Loki以幻術變成他的模樣暫為代理Asgard。想不到等他醒來之 後，Thor還是沒回來，Loki也丟下王位不見人影，幸好他及時對外宣稱前幾天他身體微恙，只能臥房休息，現在已經沒事了，才避免了Asgard差點天 下大亂。

Thor自覺他不應該多問為什麼，儘管他腦中有太多疑問了。比如為什麼Loki會答應你？比如你又是怎麼樣知道Loki還活著？等等之類的問題堵在他嘴邊，但他再笨也曉得不該去淌那堆渾水，那可能是他弟弟和父親的另一段血淚史。

「父親，我想問您...」Thor最後選擇了另外一件他放在心上已久的事情。「Chris Hemsworth，他真的是我的兄弟？為什麼他會被當成Midgardian養大？」

Odin顯然對他的問題沒有太大震驚，他只是盯著Thor看了老半响。「明天早上帶Loki一起來見我，今天你該知道的已經夠多了。」揮揮手，他的行為表明Thor該退下了。

「知道了。」Thor站起來，禮貌的行了一個禮之後準備離去。

「等一下。」在將要走出門的前一刻，Odin又叫住他。「你還有什麼事情該告訴我嗎？」

Thor突然感到如芒在背，他確實有件事該告訴Odin，可是他要怎麼開口？他要很了當的跟Odin說，Loki懷孕了，要是你允許的話我們打算結婚，要是你不願意我們也還是要結婚。不，這樣的話只會惹來Odin一陣怒火。

還是他要委婉一點，嘿，父親，你知道嗎，你要當爺爺了耶。不對，這樣會讓自己像個未成年就搞大女朋友肚子的不良青少年。

他到底該怎麼辦？他忽然理解為什麼Loki要把他丟在這一個人面對Odin了。

他、絕、對、是、故、意、的。

「父親，我－－我和Loki，我們...」他本來就是個口拙的人，向來都是他的弟弟負責開口他負責動手，Thor支支吾吾老半天，還是說不出一句完整的話語。

「算了，你回去吧。」Odin的眼裡透出無奈，不，那更像是絕望，看來連他都放棄這個腦袋空空只有蠻力的大兒子了。「叫Loki好好養胎，他如果有需要隨時可以召喚宮廷的醫師，有想吃什麼吩咐僕人一聲就行了。」

「父親？您已經知道了？」

「Heimdall什麼都看得到。」他淡淡的開口。「它好歹也是我的孫子。如果Heimdall不告訴我，你們打算瞞我到什麼時候？」Odin的語氣不是生氣，反而帶著悲哀。

「不是的，父親，我們不是故意隱瞞，只是不知道該如何開口。」Thor不確定他的父親會怎麼樣接受這一切，他更不敢想萬一Odin因此強制分開他們兩人。或者更糟，他要是強制Loki拿掉他們的孩子...Thor不敢往下繼續想。

「我在你眼中是那麼冷酷的人嗎？」走到他身邊，Odin的手掌放上Thor肩膀。「我老了，是時候該休息，該把這些重擔交給你們年輕人。」在他進入Odinsleep，他可不純粹只是在睡覺，他也想過了很多。「明天帶Loki過來，現在回去陪他吧。」

「是 的。」他印象中的父親應該是個更高大威猛的男人，但如今他眼前的Odin卻是如此的憔悴蒼老。「父親，它是個女兒。」也許他會因為告訴Odin這件事挨 Loki的罵－－畢竟這也是Loki自己不小心說溜嘴的，事後Loki告訴他，他跟本沒有計畫這麼早告訴Thor－－可是Odin臉上一閃而過的喜悅讓 Thor覺得挨罵也值得。

「女兒好，希望她能有跟她奶奶一樣的聰穎和勇敢。」Odin握在他肩上的手用力捏了捏。「去吧，好好照顧他們母女。」

 

Thor原本想要先換件衣服在回去找Loki的，想不到回到自己的寢室，卻看見修長的人影躺在他的床上。他看著那個背影好半天，Loki大概是睡著了，他想。他壓低音量小心不吵醒Loki，然後換上了一件輕便的睡衣。

Thor在要不要上床這件事猶豫了很久，老實說，在Midgard的這些日子雖然他和Loki一同住在Tom的房間，可是都是Loki睡床他睡沙發，他至今還沒有跟Loki同床共眠過。

Thor不知道Loki不願意跟他同睡一張床的理由。第一個晚上他想和Loki一起睡，立馬就被Loki踢下床，然後什麼原因都沒說就把他趕到了客廳，留下他一個人在窄小的沙發椅上輾轉反側。

所以他很意外現在會在自己的房間、自己的床上發現Loki。他到底該不該躺上去？

這是他的床耶，睡在上面是理所當然的。

但是萬一Loki醒來以後生氣怎麼辦？要是動了胎氣可不好。

不過他真的很想在Loki身邊呀，就算不碰他也沒關係，他只要看著Loki就滿足了。

最後Thor的慾望戰勝了一切，他反覆告訴自己，反正床那麼大，他就窩在一小角，Loki不會發現他，要是真的發現了他就趕快翻下床。

他悄悄的壓上床沿，努力把自己龐大的身軀縮成一小塊，謹慎的...

「你在幹嘛？」Loki的聲音讓他嚇得摔到地板上，雖然說他連一隻腳都還沒擺上床。

「你醒了。」他趕忙爬起來，半跪半靠在床邊，沒有忘記和Loki保持距離，貼心的為他留下私人空間。

「你吵死了，換個衣服也能那麼響，果真是個粗人。」Loki不會說自己為了等Thor跟本沒有入睡，他喜歡Thor因為自己的羞辱紅起臉來。

「對不起，吵到你了。」一副欠疚的低下臉，Loki忍不住在心底吐槽，他這模樣是想引起誰的同情。「你好好睡吧，我不吵你了。」說著，Thor就站了起來。

「等一下，你要去哪裡？」

「我去睡外面。」至少他房間的睡椅比Tom拖車裡的小破沙發舒服多了，Thor只能這樣安慰自己。

「為什麼？」Loki拋出的問題讓Thor抑鬱的抓抓頭髮，為什麼？他怎麼可能對Loki說都是因為你，明明就是你不願意跟我睡。

看著Thor張著嘴吧又閉了起來，活像個發不出聲音的啞吧，十足的蠢樣令Loki忍不住拍拍旁邊的床鋪。「過來，躺好。」

簡單的幾個命令對Thor就像是聖旨，他跟一隻訓練有素的黃金獵犬一般，迅速的爬上床，在Loki所指的地方乖乖躺下。「這是你的床，你想去哪裡？」

「我...我想說我該去睡椅子。」他的枕頭沾上Loki的味道，Loki就在自己身邊，Thor每一天醒來看見Loki內心都是止不住的感動，他的Loki真的回來了，現在還躺在他身旁。

Loki 曉得以Thor的思想方式，如果不跟他說清楚恐怕他只會一輩子誤會下去，儘管那對Loki來講沒有太大的關係，只是看著Thor沮喪的垮著一張臉，總是使 他感到心煩。「你知道在Midgard上床很小，然後你又很重，要是晚上睡一睡你壓到我的肚子...」他已經說的那麼白了，Thor總該領會了。

「我－－」他很想說自己不會，可是凡是總有萬一，再加上Thor本來就不是個睡姿很好的人，Thor把原來想要反駁的話吞回肚子裡。「所以你不是不想跟我睡？」

「閉嘴。」Loki死也不會承認他害羞了，他翻過身，刻意背對Thor。

在Loki沒有看到的地方，Thor露出了傻傻的大笑容，他凝視著Loki窄細的肩膀，遲疑半刻之後靠了過去。「我愛你，Loki。」他緩緩攀上Loki的腰，做好可能被推開的最壞打算。

出乎意料的Loki沒有，他平靜的待在他懷中。「閉嘴，我要睡了，廢話少說。」

Thor又浮起那個白癡微笑。「晚安，Loki。」他的手輕輕撫過Loki的腹部。「晚安，寶貝。」

他的背抵在Thor遼闊結實的胸膛上，微熱的體溫穿過單薄的睡衣溫暖了他，Thor跟個大火爐沒有兩樣，他喜歡這樣的Thor，但是Loki說不出口。

和拼命表達自己心情的Thor不一樣，這些天來，Thor不停告訴他我愛你或者有多愛他之類的話，無論Loki用何種態度以對，或者從來不回應相同的愛意，Thor卻都不在意。

他只是一股腦的付出，好像不求任何回報。

Loki聽見Thor的呼吸聲趨於平穩，看來是已經進入夢鄉了。

他悄悄的在Thor懷裡翻過身，在僅有月光的照印下，直視Thor熟睡的臉龐。

他真的就在這裡。那個多少年來，Loki一直渴望、追求的人，他用盡一切的方式只希望Thor能回頭看他一眼，而如今，Thor真的就在這裡，就在他身邊。

不是Loki在寂寞時自己製造出來的幻影，不是Loki尋求安慰時的其他對象，這真的是Thor，抱著自己、愛著自己。

Loki動了動身子，在Thor懷中找了一個舒適的位置。他感受著Thor的氣息吐在自己的頭頂，耳邊則是Thor沈重的心跳。「你永遠不會知道是我比較愛你。」嘴唇淺淺擦過Thor的胸口，不用多久他就在Thor的溫暖籠罩下一同進入沈眠。


	2. No.02：Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在番外No.01結束之後沒有多久

Loki繞了一大圈，最後在Frigga的花園找到了Thor。

他還是跟以前一樣，Loki望著Thor獨自一人坐在池塘的石階旁。過去Thor要是有了什麼不愉快的事情，他總是會跑到這個花園，一個人坐在這裡，凝視著水裡面的倒影。

那是難得見到Thor在認真思考的模樣，只有在這種時候，Thor才真的像個兄長一樣－－並不光因為年齡或者他比Loki多長著幾塊肌肉－－只有這時的Thor會露出相符於年齡的成熟。

小時候的Loki很討厭這種裝模作樣的Thor，他都會偷偷趁著其他大人不注意的時候，從後面把專心沈思的Thor推進小池塘。Loki知道池塘不深，就算摔下去以Thor壯碩的身材不消三分鐘就能爬出來，雖然他每次都會為了這樣的惡作劇招來Odin或母親的斥責，但是Loki一點也不在乎。

被推進去的倒楣鬼Thor也不在乎，每次從池子裡爬起來的他，見到Loki一臉得意的表情卻總是生不起氣，相反他還會跟著Loki露出微笑。

那個傻氣的模樣才是Loki認識的Thor。

他悄悄的從後面接近Thor，正當他思索著是不是應該重溫一下兒時回憶呢？結果反而Thor先出聲。「Loki，你來了。」他轉過頭，表情是氣餒和悲傷。

Loki不曉得是什麼驅使了他，或許是Thor那副憂傷的氣息意外喚起了他現在擁有的母性本能。在Loki能夠控制之前，他已經半彎下腰，手由後環住Thor，雙臂繞過Thor的頸子，他的胸口全部貼在Thor寬闊的後背上。

「Loki？」沒有預料到Loki會有如此親暱的舉動，Thor除了僵直著身子，動也不敢動，彷彿他擔心這只是他的幻想或夢境。

「那不是你的錯。」像是為了要轉移Thor的注意力，Loki放在他鎖骨上的指尖稍稍坎進他的肉裡。「你該清楚，Hemsworth的體質不是你的錯。」

「......」Thor沒有回答，他應該要相信Loki的話，可是他卻無法止住吞噬心頭的那股莫名罪惡感。「如果不是我...」Odin告訴他們兩個事實，為什麼Chris明明是他的雙胞胎兄弟卻沒辦法在Asgard上生活。

他們明明是雙胞胎，早幾分鐘先出生的哥哥擁有著宏亮的哭聲，而且還比普通嬰兒的大上一倍，健壯的體格讓醫療女神－－Eir和幫忙接生的仕女都誇讚連連。

可是接著出生的弟弟卻讓大家的喜悅全都停了下來。

弟弟只比成年人的手掌大一些，要不是他擁有明顯的軀幹和五官，那貧乏的模樣真的會讓人以為他是小貓還是小狗的幼仔。

而當仕女將兄弟倆放上同一張嬰兒床，從哥哥身上留下未清乾淨的血液意外流進弟弟口裡的時候，弟弟立即全身抽搐、痙攣，小小的臉龐張大嘴用力呼吸，原本就已經不太嫩紅的嬰兒皮膚更是瞬間變成了灰白色。

那駭人的樣子不止震驚了Frigga還有Eir，她學醫這麼久從來沒有看過這樣的景象。

年幼的孩子連發出啼哭的力氣都沒有，只見他的掙扎愈來愈微弱，在小小的生命就要這樣消散的前一刻，剛生產完的Frigga用著僅存的魔力封住了孩子的呼吸。

她不是扼殺他，而是令他的身體機能保持停止，維持在斷氣的前一秒。

幾百年來Odin和Frigga找遍各種方式想要恢復孩子的生命，使他能夠順利長大。他們瞞著Thor和後來帶回的Loki，獨自尋找著解決之道，Frigga每看一次他毫無反應的幼子就每哭一次，連向來堅強無畏的Odin也跟著落淚。

直到幾年前，他們終於找到唯一讓孩子活下的方式，就是在Midgard上。

只有那裡的氣候適合這孩子，而唯有剝奪孩子所有的神力，讓他像個普通凡人一樣活著，才是孩子僅有的生存之道。

忍著痛Odin和Frigga把孩子送到一戶Midgardian的家中，用著一些簡單的魔力修改了他們的記憶，使他們真心以為孩子是自己所生的。他們家同樣已經有一個兒子，至少孩子的成長過程裡會有一個像Thor一樣的兄長疼他。

然後造就這一切的都是Thor。都是他那該死的詭異血液，都是他，他差點在襁褓的時候就殺了他的親兄弟。Thor只要閉上眼，他就會回憶起和Chris打鬥的那一刻，Chris倒在地上，喘不過氣奮力和死神搏鬥著，而這全部都是因為他。

「不是因為他不能在Asgard上生活。」Thor想起那時後他還大言不慚的斷定Chris的異樣體質，但那並不是Chris的錯，而是Thor。「而是他不能在我旁邊，我會殺了他...」

「Hey，看著我。」他打斷了Thor的自怨自艾，強迫Thor別過臉，正視自己的眼睛。「那不是你的錯，聽清楚了嗎？」

Thor還是沒有回應，他原本天藍色的眼睛變得有些迷茫，Loki頭頂的陽光此刻刺眼的不像話，那讓Thor幾乎看不清楚Loki的表情，他唯一能夠專注的，只有在Loki那開開合合的薄唇上。

「Thor－－」Loki剩下的話還沒有說出口，他的唇就被另一張給堵住了。溫熱的唇瓣抵著自己的，這是從他告訴Thor事實之後的第二個吻，Thor一點也不急迫，他只是用舌尖輕輕劃過Loki的唇，耐心的等待Loki張口讓他進入。他的一隻大手則扣住Loki的後腦杓，若有似無的撫摸著Loki的後頸，觸感幾乎要引起Loki的冷顫。

但他是Loki，他怎麼甘願趨於下風，像個不禁人事的害羞女子被動的等待著她的男人寵幸。

Loki伸手捧住Thor的臉頰，在Thor納悶還沒來得及反應之前，他的舌頭就先一步探進Thor口中，大方舔舐著Thor的牙齦，還不忘和Thor的相互糾結。

起先是愣了一下，不過Thor也不是省油的燈，他反過來用嘴唇吸住Loki的舌根，同時用牙齒輕輕啃著。手掌順著Loki的脊椎骨一路往下，最後停在他小巧的臀部上，不重不輕的揉捏著那感觸良好的屁股。聽著Loki溢出呻吟，Thor的嘴角不禁揚起了弧度。

「唔。」他沒想到Thor會來這一套，原本略佔優勢的他逐漸敗下陣來，他放在Thor兩頰邊的手也忍不住滑落到Thor頸部，雙手不自覺揪緊了Thor的衣領。

等到他們分開這個逗人的吻以後，原本罩在Thor藍眸上的黑暗也消去許多。「謝謝。」儘管Thor不確定自己指的是哪一件事，是Loki的安慰還是這個吻。反正他該感謝的事情有太多了。

「廢話，要是沒有我，你什麼都做不好。」他的舌頭還有些麻麻辣辣，從上面他還能夠清楚感覺Thor的味道。Loki不舒服的直起身子，他沒辦法解釋下體的那種異樣感是什麼，特別是當Thor的手還放在他的雙股間。「你別太超過了。」不客氣的扯下Thor的手。「走吧，Odin說還有典禮程序要跟我們討論。」

「好。」Thor聽話的跟著他走，肩並肩的距離讓Loki能清楚嗅到Thor身上特有的男性氣味。

Loki不著痕跡的拉開兩人的距離，他是怎麼了？當Thor靠近的時候，他總感到微微發熱和一股蠢蠢欲動的情慾，這樣搞的他好像是在發情期中的動物一樣。

Loki皺起眉，看來這些事情告一段以後他得要待在圖書館裡好一陣子了。


	3. Taegyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在Loki懷孕五個月左右

Loki每天晚上被他煩到受不了，他最後只拋下這麼一句。「隨便你。」

簡單的幾個單詞就令Thor開心的雙眼發亮。「謝謝，Loki，謝謝！」他低頭就對Loki一陣猛親，那不是帶有情慾的吻，只是單純的皮膚碰觸而已。

Loki有一瞬間的漠然，自己什麼時候開始習慣了Thor這樣的肢體接觸？從撫摸到親吻，Loki的態度也從抵抗到接受－－前兩個月的發情期不能算在裡面－－就像現在他可以自然的和Thor躺在同一張床上，被Thor摟在懷裡。

沒有察覺到Loki的失神，興奮的Thor低下頭，朝著Loki的腹部移動。

他抱持恭敬的心情撫摸過Loki隆起的肚子，和前一個月的狀態完全不一樣，短短一個月的時間，Loki的肚子像吹氣一樣漲大了不少，現在鼓的像塞了個小皮球似的。

這裡面是他們的女兒，感動的心情幾乎讓Thor每次一想到就要落淚。Loki不僅僅只是懷有他的繼承人這麼簡單，他還給了Thor一直想要的東西－－一個家庭。

Thor緩緩靠近Loki的肚子，輕輕在上面印下一個吻。「Hi，小寶貝，妳好嗎？」

臥靠在枕頭上的Loki想要翻白眼，他很克制不出手把Thor一把推開。Thor這幾天一直苦苦哀求想跟肚子裡的寶寶說話，結果他要講的就是這麼白癡的問題嗎？

「爸爸一直在想妳長大以後，會是個多麼高貴幽雅的公主。」他的手覆在Loki的皮膚上，感受著底下的熱度和血液流動。「我希望妳有妳媽媽的眼睛，和他一樣烏黑明亮的頭髮，還有他的聰明才智。」停了一下。「反正腦袋千萬不要像爸爸就好。」

Thor終於難得講出有智商的話了，Loki心想。

「然後你會成為Asgard最偉大的女武士。」不用抬眼就能感到Loki投來不以為然的視線，他趕緊補充。「或者是九界中第二厲害的魔法師，因為最厲害的還是妳母親。」

「少拍馬屁。」不留情的扒了一掌他的頭，但是Loki不否認這個笨蛋有時候講出的話還滿中聽的。

「妳會是Asgard裡最美麗的少女，所有人都會疼妳愛妳，包括我和妳母親，還有妳的爺爺也是。」在提到Odin的時候Loki明顯縮了一下，Thor知道這些日子Loki和Odin之間不再那麼劍拔弩張，但也並非和好如初，他們只是維持著緊張的和平。

「還有Uncle Chris和Uncle Tom。Uncle Chris是爸爸的兄弟，和爸爸長得一樣，妳一定會覺得不可思議。Uncle Tom他是個最善良的人，他已經和爸爸說過會用一大堆甜食寵壞妳。」

「幸好Asgardian不會蛀牙，不然Thomas就麻煩了。」Loki的手指不知何時插進Thor的頭髮中，有一下沒一下的撥弄著。

「還有爸爸跟媽媽的朋友，Volstagg已經等不及當妳出生，他已經塞給爸爸一大堆可愛的蕾絲裙和小棉襖，每一件都小小的好可愛，穿在妳身上一定很好看。」Thor話還沒有說完，就覺得自己被Loki扯了一下髮絲，那使得Thor吃痛的抬起頭面對Loki。

「你聽好，我們家女兒絕對不撿人家穿過的破衣服。」他的表情告訴Thor他是認真的。

「可是Loki，習俗說要穿別的小孩穿過的衣服會比較好養耶。」

「這又是Thomas從哪裡看來告訴你的嗎？」Loki一語中的，他看著Thor猶豫一下以後微微點頭，果然又是Thomas那小子。「等他生的時候要怎麼養隨便他，這可是我的孩子。」

「好、好，Loki你說什麼都依你。」他再度在Loki臉龐偷了一個吻，接著再重回Loki肚子上。

「Hogun說他會帶妳接觸他的子民，讓妳體會一下其他世界的生活和見識宇宙的廣大，雖然Hogun不太愛說話也不太笑，但他其實是個喜歡小動物的好人。」話語令Loki莞爾，Thor說的沒錯，他不久前才和Thor一塊目擊Hogun在附近的樹林裡撿回了一隻松鼠，而這早就不是他第一次撿受傷的小動物回來養了。

「不過爸爸會讓Fandral遠離妳。」想到他這個同樣金髮飄逸的好友兼損友，Thor的臉揪成一團。「太危險了，爸爸可不想收他當女婿。」

「Fandral要是敢靠近我女兒五步以內，我就馬上把他變成青蛙。」這可不是普通的恐嚇，而是諾言。

變成青蛙模樣的Fandral嗎？Thor想到就恐懼。「我會警告他的。」Loki不是隨便說說，雖然孩子還沒有出生，但他已經感受到Loki濃濃的保護慾，當然Thor也相同。

「還有Sif，她會教妳怎麼樣用箭使刀，教妳成為令人景仰的女武士，同時擁有優異的魔法技能羨煞所有人。」Thor的呼吸隨著每字每句穿過他的外衣吹撫在他的腹間，有點熱也有點癢，那莫名讓Loki感到溫暖。

「但是這些都不最重要的，妳擁有什麼樣的外表，學會什麼樣的能力都不是最主要的。而是妳會有一顆善良的心、高尚的品格跟快樂的生活，因為妳會在充滿愛的環境下長大，妳會是九界裡最幸福的孩子。」

他的孩子會嗎？他的孩子能跟Thor一樣擁有體貼的個性和關懷的心胸嗎？而不是像他，被嫉妒和怨恨佔據生活。光是想法，就令Loki鼻頭一酸。他拉開Thor，讓他的視線和自己齊平。「你知道我要以霜巨人的模樣才能生下這孩子。」

Thor明顯納悶。「你怎麼.....」

「母親不只留下信給你，她也留給了我。」直到前兩週，Loki才終於有勇氣踏進Frigga的臥室，那裡面有太多母親的回憶和他的過去，就算幾個月的時間過去，Loki到最近才準備好再次面對。「她藏在書架裡，她大概曉得你不會去碰那個，除了我。」母親的信解釋了很多他在圖書館裡查不到的東西，關於他的混血體質、關於他的生育構造，關於他不同於一般的Asgardian或者jötunn的地方。

還有，母親的信裡一再告訴他，他是特別的，是獨一無二的。

他想念Frigga，他沒有一刻不在後悔自己對母親講的最後一句話。如果可以，他希望能成為Frigga那樣的母親，或是有她的一半好也足夠了。

「不管怎麼樣那都是你，你就是Loki。」他將Loki的手指壓上自己的嘴唇。「我愛你，不是因為你藍皮還是白膚，我愛你，因為你是Loki。」

換做以往Loki會對他講出的這些感到懷疑和否定，只是此刻，Loki在Thor的表情上讀到了真誠。「你這個只會動武的粗人什麼時候變的那麼會講話了？想用這種拙劣的甜言蜜語信服我，我可－－」沒有讓他的謊言繼續，Thor這回選擇用吻封住那張不誠實的小嘴。

Loki沒有反抗，他抱住Thor的頭，主動加深這個吻。儘管他還是說不出口，可是Loki心裡卻清楚，早在Thor第一次開口說愛他的時候，他的心就屬於Thor了，全心全意、無庸置疑。


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在番外No.02以後

Asgard的婚禮嚴肅莊重但是簡單，沒有一般人所想的那樣繁文縟節。他們沒有互訴誓言，也沒有交換戒指，或者什麼夫妻親吻－－好吧，這些都是當初他從Thomas唸給他的那些現代版兒童故事裡知道的。

他們只是站在Odin面前聽著Odin的一番正式言論，關於一個Asgard王儲應有的行為和典範，還有身為王儲配偶該有的舉止和知識。

接著在所有Asgardian的注視之下，Thor端起僕人遞上的祝福之酒喝掉一半，剩下的一半由Loki飲盡，僅僅這樣簡單。嗯，按照凡人的用語要怎麼說－－現在宣布你們成為夫妻。

看似雲淡風清的典禮，卻代表著舉足輕重的意義，這誓言著兩個人的結合，誓言著他們必須攜手共度下半生，不管好與壞，從單獨的個體到休戚與共的伴侶。

婚禮結束之後是盛大的晚宴，Loki看著Thor的朋友一個個向他們祝賀，他們或許對於Loki本人還略帶懷疑，但是卻相當為Thor的頭生子感到開心。

Loki在這個令人無聊的晚宴坐了大半天，算是給足Thor面子，之後他用需要早點休息的理由先一步離席。

Asgardian沈浸在他們自己的喜悅中，沒有多少人注意到Loki的離開，無論他的身份是以前的小王子或者現在的王子妃，對Asgardian來說Loki或許依舊是個毫無存在感的對象。

他回到他和Thor的新房，脫下了華麗的典禮袍，改穿上簡潔的襯衣。

Asgard的夜空今晚特別耀眼，明亮的星星在天上閃爍，相較之下皎潔的月色都還略遜一籌。

Loki踱步到陽台，倚在矮牆上欣賞著這美景。他恐怕永遠無法對Asgard生厭，Loki暗自想。

忽然一件綠色的軍衣袍蓋住自己，那是他冬天外出時最喜歡穿的袍子，Loki不用回頭就知道那人是誰。「你怎麼穿的那麼薄站在這裡？現在是冬天，你該多注意身子。」

「一點小風寒害不死你女兒的。」瞥了Thor一眼，他還沒換下衣服，仍然穿著沈重的盔甲和蠢得要命的紅色披風。

「Loki，你知道我只是關心你。」無奈的嘆了口氣，他到底該拿這個處處猜疑的寶貝弟弟怎麼辦？他和Loki的關係就像是在玩某種遊戲，每當Thor就覺得自己更靠近Loki一些之後，Loki又會防衛性的往後退開。

如此追心的疲憊感浸染了Thor，連他捧在懷中的盒子也跟著變得沈重。

「你想幹嘛？」Thor表露出的哀默使得Loki心頭一抽，為了轉移注意力，他把目光移到Thor揣著的方形寶盒上。「那是什麼？」

Loki的問題讓Thor回過神來，今天不是該煩惱這件事的日子，畢竟今天可是他們的大喜之日。「這個，你還記得嗎？」當著Loki的面，Thor打開了珠寶盒，在見到裡面裝著的東西的瞬間，Loki差點克制不住尖叫出聲。

「這個是...」他差點要忘了，伸出的手微微顫抖，他拾起盒中的翠綠色別針。「這是－－」

「這是你的，你還記得母親和我們說過的話嗎？」抬頭望著Thor，回憶也隨之浮上Loki心頭。

『等你找到命中注定的那個人，和他/她一起步入典禮的時候，他/她會別著這個，證明對方屬於你。』

「抱歉我沒有早點拿出來，我只是...我希望這是屬於我們的，我們私人的一刻。」Thor拿起母親留給他的那個藍寶石別針，舉到了Loki的左胸口。「可以嗎？」

Loki沒有作聲，只是輕輕點頭，仔細盯著Thor替他戴上別針，然後他也為Thor做了相同的事情。

「那時我就想過，這個別針戴在你身上會有多適合。」Thor的話再一次震撼了他，就在Loki以為自己不會再更愛Thor的時候，這個粗人總有辦法再一次用簡單的言語弄亂他心弦。「從那時起我就希望你屬於我。」他的手擦過別針的金色邊框，連帶滑過Loki的心窩處。

「停止。」深深呼吸他要自己平靜，Loki拉下Thor的手，卻沒辦法移開凝視著Thor胸間的視線。綠色寶石在夜空的微弱照印下依舊散發出飽滿的光芒，而那一樣代表著Thor屬於自己。「如果你打算說些八股的承諾或者講述情衷的花言巧語就免了。」

「我不會，你知道言詞向來不是我的專長。」Thor靠近他，近到Thor的額頭幾乎貼在他的上。「我只說一句。未來的日子，我會用我的生命去捍衛你，還有我們的孩子們，你們就是我的一切。」

要是換做一般少女，聽到Thor講出如此真誠動人的話語，一定早就痛哭流涕，不然就是立即以身體回報，但是Loki還是維持一派從容的模樣。「你說孩子們？」

「可以的話我希望我們多添幾個小王子或小公主，要是只有一個的話太寂寞了。」不知何時Loki的腰身被Thor環住，Thor不著痕跡的把他拉向自己。

「孩子都還沒生你就在想下一個，你的腦袋裡到底裝了什麼？雞腿和蜂蜜酒嗎？」嘴上盡是埋怨，不過Loki也沒有掙脫他的擁抱，反到還將頭埋在Thor的頸間。

別在胸口上的別針互相抵觸著彼此，不太舒服但也同時提醒著他們，他們是屬於對方的。

他們不需要互訴誓言或者交換戒指，因為他們交換的，是自己的心。


	5. The breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在番外No.04結束之後

憂鬱還不足以形容Thor目前的心情，他這幾天非常的鬱鬱寡歡。

在婚禮結束之後，他本以為自己會像過去母后念給他聽的故事－－從此以後王子和公主過著幸福快樂的生活。

但是沒有。

他和Loki的關係反而在最近降到了冰點。

前兩週Loki一個人悶在圖書館裡，他沒有告訴Thor他要做什麼，只是等Loki終於走出圖書館的時候，他一言不發，只對Thor講了這麼一句話：『現在開始你不准靠我太近，還有今天晚上起你去睡睡椅。』

Thor嘆了口氣，他真的不知道自己做錯什麼惹得Loki不開心了，又或許他該慶幸至少Loki還睡在他房間？

結果這時候出來安慰他的居然是那個平時腦中只有食物的好友－Volstagg。Volstagg以一副過來人的身份告訴他，他老婆在懷孕的時候也是情緒不穩，這一切都是懷孕時的賀爾蒙改變造成的，他要Thor放寬心，過一陣子就會好了。

那要等到什麼時候呢？Thor嘆了口氣。

今天又是一個孤枕難眠的夜晚。Thor在椅子上翻來翻去，平時他雖然心裡折磨，不過身體卻很老實，總是躺在椅子上沒有多久後就睡著了，不過可能因為今天早上和武士三去了一趟狩獵，高昂的腎上腺素還沒有完全揮發，今晚他左右蠕動就是無法進入夢鄉。

夜已深，整座宮殿靜悄悄，外頭也聽不到任何蟲鳴鳥叫，彷彿全Asgard都睡著了，只有Thor一個人醒著，在這樣安靜的空間下，他突然聽到一道低低的抽氣聲。

聲音的主人似乎壓抑著痛苦，Thor好奇的站了起來，赫然發現聲音是從自己床上傳來的。

Loki！Loki怎麼了嗎？他不舒服還是肚子裡的孩子怎麼了？恐懼佔滿Thor心頭，他三步並做兩步跑到床邊。「Loki，你怎麼了？有哪裡不舒服嗎？」他輕推Loki的肩膀，Loki似乎被他的突然闖入嚇了一大跳，他慌張地擺脫Thor的手臂，把自己盡量往被子裡面塞。

「沒事，你走開。」Loki略帶斯啞的嗓音，更加引起Thor的擔憂。

「可是你聽起來一點都不像沒事，Loki！」叫了半天Loki都不願意轉身面對他，Loki這麼不肯看到他嗎？Thor一時克制不住伸手拉過他。「Loki！」

Loki的額頭上滿佈汗珠，兩頰發紅，鼻頭輕輕抽著氣，一臉相當難受的表情。「Loki，怎麼了？你要我去叫Eir嗎？」他慌張的想要往門口衝，卻被Loki叫住。

「停下，你想讓我更丟臉嗎？」床上的Loki半坐起來，Thor這才發現Loki的睡袍半敞，露出了Loki赤裸的胸口，一路下去延伸到Loki的鼠蹊部，那使得Thor忍不住吞了口口水。

他在想什麼，Loki一副難過的模樣他還有辦法想這些下流的事情。

「Loki，你是哪裡不舒服嗎？」Thor慢慢的靠近他。「真的不用我去找醫師？」他的手覆上Loki的臉頰，驚覺Loki的體溫高的可以。

「我真的沒事，你回去睡吧。」至少這次Loki沒有厭惡地掙脫他的觸摸，Loki只是低下頭，避開Thor關心的視線。

「Loki，告訴我，你一點都不像沒事。」稍微用力他讓Loki直視著他。「我們現在是夫妻了，我還是那麼不值得你信任嗎？」Thor的話一說出口連他自己都感到痛心。

沈默籠罩在他們之前，就當Thor打算放棄，留下Loki一個人的時候，Loki開口了。

「霜巨人在懷孕的前期，有一個月的發情期，那段時間他們會發狂似的做愛，懷孕的一方會非常想被自己的伴侶反覆佔有。」他不肯看著Thor，Loki的手擰住床縟，這真是恥辱，太丟人了。

「你也有嗎？」蠢問題就這樣蹦了出來，Thor在接收到Loki憤怒的目光後才發現太遲了。

「滾開，你這豆腐腦袋的白癡！離我遠一點！」生氣蓋過了羞恥，他氣憤的推開Thor，卻反而被Thor握住雙手。

「對不起、對不起，我又說錯話了。」耐心安撫著Loki，起碼他知道為什麼Loki這段時間不要他接近了。「所以，你不是討厭我，而是想要我？」

「閉嘴，你閉上......」Thor的手才剛撫上Loki後頸，他馬上就安靜下來了。Thor的體溫和自己相比顯然涼爽太多，按壓在他頸子上的力道比往常更舒服，幾乎有一股電流直衝Loki的下半身。

「Loki，讓我幫你，你不需要什麼都一個人面對，你還有我。」Thor的低沈聲線迴盪在他耳際，使得Loki一陣忍不住的戰慄。該死的！Thor這傢伙為什麼會知道他的耳朵特別敏感。「你現在有我了。」

他有Thor了，對嗎？Thor現在是屬於他的，Thor會陪他渡過這一切，沒錯吧？

Loki深深吸氣，最後，他選擇將手臂慵懶的掛在Thor肩膀上。「我可要先警告你，強大的雷神，霜巨人在發情期的性慾可不是那麼好應付的。」像是為了要印證自己的言語，Loki用骨盆推擠了Thor，讓Thor清楚感覺到他的硬挺。

「我們只有試試看才知道囉。」Thor帶著傻氣的笑，小心的將Loki放倒在床上，在動手要脫下Loki的睡袍前，他忽然想到了一件事。「Loki，這樣對孩子...」

「不會有事的，如果有萬一我怎麼可能還會讓你碰我。」扯下Thor的頭，Loki主動啃咬著他的嘴唇。「快點，我不知道Odinson原來只是個光說不練的懦夫。」他的手大膽探進Thor的褲子裡，滿意的感覺到Thor也跟著起了反應。

「Loki。」Thor不開心的嘟起嘴，好樣的，他今天絕對會要Loki哭著喊叫他的名字。「你最好做好心理準備。」

「不，是你該做好心理準備。」翻了個身，他輕而易舉就改將Thor壓在自己身下。「你還記得我騎馬的技巧有多好對吧？」他的臀部在Thor的男根上摩擦，Loki揚起了誘人的笑意。「上我，Thor，讓我什麼都不能想，除了你又熱又硬的東西在我體內。」Loki的一言一語都像包著糖蜜的毒藥，Thor跟本沒辦法拒絕他。

「我會的，Loki，直到你的發情期結束為止。」


	6. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在番外No.05之後

Loki才不會承認自己思念Thor，好吧，他是有點懷念Thor的火熱貫穿自己的那一刻。

麻煩的Midgard又出事了，Thor那些渺小的人類朋友，只好再次請Thor出面幫忙。

Thor已經離開一週了，這一週Loki從等待到失望。在還沒有被Thor碰過以前，對於那麻煩的發情期他勉強還可以忍耐，可是在每天晚上感受過Thor的體溫以後，Loki發現他已經做不到獨自一個人。

他試過各種方法想要代替Thor，不管是用他的手指或者從廚房偷出來的小黃瓜和洗乾淨的帶皮香蕉，又或者是靠著他僅有的魔力變出來的Thor幻影。

可是這些都不夠，這些都不是真的Thor。

他想要的是跟Thor一樣的，只有Thor的那根東西才能滿足他。

Loki忿忿的想著，Midgard那群沒有用的螻蟻，Loki真的搞不懂Thor為什麼要成為Midgard的守護者，這跟本只是給自己找麻煩。Midgard上除了Thomas和Christopher勉強值得保護以外，其他的生命都是垃圾。

等等，他是不是想到了....

Loki的唇邊浮起詭異的笑容，看來他要去造訪一下Midgard了。

 

Chirs抱著從超市買回來的食物，他剛和Tom通完電話，看來Tom那邊一切安好，他也放心許多。

這幾天Tom臨時向他們的肥皂劇劇組告假，原因是他的父親出了車禍，說嚴重也不算，可是Tom最後還是決定回家一趟。幸好Tom個人的戲份也拍攝的差不多了，在導演跟編劇等人的同意下，Tom在上週末就搭上夜機飛回倫敦老家。

Chirs空出一手撈出鑰匙開門，最後這段拍攝期間，他和Tom決定回到他們在洛杉磯租下的公寓而不是繼續住在劇組配給他們的小拖車裡。

「你回來了。」他才剛把東西放在飯桌上，就聽到客廳裡傳來熟悉卻又低沈的英國口音。Tom？怎麼可能。Chirs是想他到產生幻覺了嗎？他轉過身，卻發現某個不速之客正坐在他們家的沙發上。

「Loki？」他怎麼會在這裡？

「真高興再次見到你，Christopher。」不理會他一臉的驚訝，Loki半靠在那張雙人沙發上，赤腳擱在沙發的扶手邊。

「你有什麼事？」Chirs保持著最高警戒，他在Thor和Loki身上吃過太多次虧了，早就應該懂得最好跟他們保持距離。

「別那麼冷淡嘛，」Loki無辜的張大眼睛，他站了起來，緩慢地朝Chris前進。「我很想你。」

Chris下意識的往後退，他覺得自己就像落在蜘蛛網上的可憐蟲，等待著被主人一口口吞噬。「Loki，你在打什麼主意？」Chirs被他推到牆邊動彈不得，接著，Loki的手就圈住他的脖子。

「我想要你。」他貼近Chirs，近到Chris可以感覺到Loki的呼吸和他身上的淡雅香氣。「我一直以為你比Thor聰明多了。」一邊說，Loki一邊解開了Chris扎起的短馬尾，讓Chris的金色髮絲垂散在他手上。

「為什麼？」Chirs皺著眉，他當然比Thor聰明多了，所以他不會就這樣掉入Loki的陷阱裡。「你和Thor怎麼了嗎？」他剛問完這句話，Chirs就想起來。「喔，對，新聞有說復仇者們正在印度處理奇怪的能量石頭，所以你是來找Thor的囉？」

「我不是。我說了，我想要你。」Loki的指尖沿著Chirs的脖子滑過，最後停在Chirs的胸膛打轉。「你不想試試看嗎？Christopher？我知道你的Thomas和Thor有過關係，你難道不想試試看，我和Thomas有什麼不一樣？」

Chirs倒抽了一口氣，他的乳首突然被Loki一把捏住。Loki逼迫Chirs垂下視線看著自己，那一瞬間，Chirs終於知道為什麼Thor老說Loki和Tom很像了。

那雙翠綠色的眼睛，還有那種狡黠的氣息，Loki就彷彿像Tom的另一面，那個Tom幾乎不曾露出過的那一面。

「不了，Loki。」他拉下Loki的手，畢竟Loki終究不是Tom。「我不會很想。」他婉轉的拒絕了Loki，但是這話聽在Loki耳中可不得了。

等一下，這個男人說什麼？他的意思是說他對他不敢興趣嗎？Loki的怒氣湧了上來，他有沒有搞錯，Loki可不管他是Thor的兄弟還是什麼，今天可是他屈尊降貴開口誘惑他了，可是他居然就只回自己一句『不會很想。』這是什麼意思？

Loki沒把他的不滿發洩出來，他會想辦法讓Christopher屈服，到時候他要Christopher反過來乞求自己。

「你知道，Christopher，和我在一起，可不單純只是性慾的發洩而已。」他握住Chris壯大的二頭肌，雖然不比Thor要發達，但也差不到哪裡去。

「我可以給你你想要的。」Loki靠在他的臉旁，舌頭輕輕舔過Chris飽滿的耳垂。「我可以給你一個孩子。等我生下Thor的孩子，我可以說服他讓我懷上你的。你很想要小孩吧？」

「我想。」Chris有點惆悵的表情令Loki揚起笑，怎麼樣，這點Thomas可贏不了我。

「可是那是我跟Tom兩個人的決定。」Chris拉開了兩個人的距離，再一次的。「我們也許會找代理孕母或選擇收養，但我絕對不會瞞著他在外面有小孩。」

真是愚蠢，Loki對Christopher的想法嗤之以鼻，他們兩個人的愛真有那麼深嗎？「你要知道，Thomas可不是你所認為的乖寶寶，他和Thor在你不在的時候－－」

「我知道，Loki，如果你想說的是Tom在倫敦而Thor在他身邊的那件事，我都知道。」Chris聳聳肩。「不管怎麼樣我還是愛他，那不會改變我曾對Tom許下的承諾。」

「那不如我變成Thomas的模樣如何？」Loki知道自己說了一句謊言，以他目前的魔力他可能根本無法維持易容的模樣做完整場性愛，但他本來就是騙子之神，只要能夠達成目的，撒點無傷大雅的小謊又有何妨？「你想要聽我用他的模樣求你嗎？」

「Loki....」Chris很認真的盯著他，認真到Loki認為自己贏了。這男人也不過爾爾－－「你不是Tom，你也不需要變成他的樣子。」Chris抓住Loki的肩膀，語氣中溫柔卻帶著堅定。

Loki從來沒有被人這樣不留餘地的拒絕，他過去勾引過的對象，無論男人或者女人，只要他拋出一個微笑，對方就聽話的跟他走了，可是Christopher Hemsworth這小子，居然完全一副不為所動的模樣。

你可以假裝清高，可是男人的身體是假不了的，他不信在經過自己這一番挑逗以後Chris還是沒有反應。

Loki壓上Chris的身體，用腰部頂著Chris的。「你－－」他還想說點什麼，可是卻被Chris給打斷。

「抱歉，Loki我真的沒有興趣擁抱冒牌貨，我愛Tom不單純只是因為他的臉而已。」言下之意已非常明顯，Loki不是Tom，所以Chris不會對他做愛。

「你...」Loki頭一次被人氣到說不出話。「你絕對是不舉！」丟下這一句話，Loki消失在空氣中。他一定會讓Christopher Hemsworth好看。

「喔，My...」宛若放了氣的氣球，Chris靠著牆無力滑下。好吧，老實說Loki真的很誘人，他差那麼一點就投降了。「真是不妙。」他扯出自嘲的笑，喪氣的抓抓剛剛被Loki扯散的頭髮。

Chris決心把今晚的事情當成生命中的小插曲，他沒有告訴Tom和Thor，可以他的話他希望自己永遠不要再想起這一切。

但是當幾天後，他一進門就見到Thor和Loki坐在客廳，起身迎接他的Tom只是皺著眉頭對他說：「Thor跟Loki需要我們的幫忙。」在Tom和Thor看不到的地方，Loki向他展露一個得意的表情，當下Chris才意識到，招惹了Loki是件多麼恐怖的事。


	7. Gang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在番外No.06結束之後

Loki用他懷孕的激素導致的發情期當作藉口，所以當Loki提議由他為主導的性愛之後，Thor毫不猶豫馬上就答應了，而出乎Chris預料的Tom居然也跟著點頭，只剩下一個人孤立無援的Chris。

『你如果不想要也沒關係，你就待在一旁看著。』

『兄弟，不要介意，我不在意的。』

Loki和Thor的言語他聽不進去，Chris只曉得他抗拒不了Tom用著那副柔軟的眼神乞求著他。

於是這就是最後的結局－－他們四個人躺在Chris和Tom的加大雙人床上，每一個人都光溜溜赤裸裸。

Loki朝Chris露出得意的笑容，像是在嘲笑一開始堅決拒絕自己的Chris。他靠近Chris，故意大動作的用雙手攬住他的脖子，當著Thor和Tom的面前朝著Chris的唇吻去。

這是Chris頭一次領教到Loki為什麼會被稱為銀舌頭，那不單純只是因為Loki的伶牙俐齒而已。

Loki退開這個吻的時候，他們的嘴唇間還牽扯著彼此的唾液，Loki抬手抹去Chris嘴邊的液體，一邊扯出嫵媚的微笑，一邊往後仰枕在Thor的腿上。「舔我。」黏膩的低聲回響在安靜的房間，Loki毫不害羞的張開雙腳，將腳踝擺到了Chris的肩膀。

如此大剌剌的誘惑令Chris倒吸了一口氣，他瞄了一眼身旁的Tom。Tom帶著好奇掃過Loki的身體，最後目光落到Chris身上，他朝著Chris鼓勵的點點頭，彷彿得到了主人的許可，Chris這才低下頭，埋首進Loki的臀部。

他舔舐著Loki豔紅的小穴，穴口一張一合，宛若有自我意識般的在引誘Chris。Chris用舌尖刺了進去，抬眼瞄了一下Loki的反應，此時的Loki 正微微張著嘴吧呼吸，眼睛因為渴望變得迷濛，一隻手掐著Thor的大腿，腦袋不知道是有心還是無意的在Thor的勃起旁磨蹭。

旁邊的Tom著迷的看著Chris用舌頭和手指取悅Loki，他彎腰想要親吻Chris，但卻被Loki先一步拉住。Loki用眼神示意今天的主角應該是自己，Tom要關注的對象應該只能是自己。他感覺Loki的手掌移到他腦後，把他壓向Loki的唇。

Chris猛地從Loki腿間抬起頭，望著Tom和Loki的親吻。他看過Tom在自己眼前和Thor接吻，可是這不一樣。Chris一直覺得Loki像是Tom最深層的陰暗憂鬱和從未被激發出來的負面，他們宛若明和暗，如此相似卻又那麼不同。

就連親吻也是。Chris看著Loki粗暴的佔領Tom的唇，舌尖侵略著Tom的口腔，似乎要讓Tom無法呼吸也不能吞咽，只能任憑Loki對他的肆虐。

Chris知道Thor也看呆了，他原本悠閒放在兩旁的雙手，一手一個伸進Tom和Loki的頭髮裡，輕輕按摩著兩個人的頭頂。Chris發誓他甚至有看到Thor的陰莖抽搐了一下。

不知道過了多久Loki才分開兩人的吻，他展露妖豔的笑容，用手指鏟起Tom嘴唇旁邊滲出的唾液，接著就將手指連同Tom的口水往自己的分身上擦去。然後引導著Tom張口含住自己的分身。

「唔。」Chris和Thor同時悶哼了一聲，如果剛剛的接吻已經夠挑起Chris的慾望，那麼現在Tom為Loki口淫的這一幕，更是讓他的男根硬到發痛。

Tom用唇瓣滑過Loki的分身，感覺上面明顯的突起擦過嘴唇，從下到上，最後回到分身的頂端。Loki的分身尖端早就溢出了半透明腺液，Tom先是用舌尖舔了一下，苦苦鹹鹹的感覺和Chris跟Thor的都不一樣，但是Tom並不討厭。接著，他張開嘴，把分身完全吸進口中。

「喔，真棒...」Loki發出讚嘆的聲音，他撫摸著Tom的後腦杓，再度用眼神指示Chris要他回到原本的工作。他則稍微偏過頭，把鼻子埋在Thor的勃起旁。

他把Thor現在空閒的雙手拉到胸前，左右手分別夾住了他的乳尖。Thor粗糙的手指一會壓一會捏，逗弄著他因為懷孕而微微腫起的乳房。

這真的是Valhalla。雖然Loki事後絕對會否認他這麼想過。但是Tom Hiddleston這小子的口技真的不在話下，這才是一個男人該有的享受。有著Tom含著他的分身，Chris替他舔著後穴，Thor的雙手揉捏著他的乳首，他自己則被Thor胯下明顯的雄性氣味環繞，這樣的多重刺激下，沒有任何警告，他弓身在Tom嘴中釋放自己。

「嗚。」突如其來的濃液衝擊Tom的喉嚨，把Tom嚇了一跳，他沒有辦法來得及全部吞進去，一半的精液順著他的唇角滑下。Tom給了Loki一個狠瞪，不過Loki還是一副泰若自如的無罪表情。

在Tom想要清理Loki帶來的混亂時，有人早了他一步。Chris抓住他的腰，把Tom拉過去，舌頭舔掉了Loki白濁的液體，沿著Tom的唇角把他們全部推回Tom口中。

Loki 眼皮半垂看著眼前的兩人含著自己的精液接吻。有時候他會覺得Tom和Chris傻的可以，是對不折不扣的笨蛋情侶。他們才認識多久？就已經足以戶許終身、 向彼此承諾永恆？他們的愛在Loki眼裡是如此微不足道，有時候更讓他氣憤的想要摧毀。只是在Loki的內心深處，在一個Loki永遠不會承認的地方，他又羨慕Tom能擁有Chris對他百分百的信任與愛慕，那是他和Thor再相處幾個千年恐怕都換不來的。

他悄悄昂起視線看了他的笨哥哥一眼，他的哥哥可能永遠不會知道，自己渴望著他唯一的愛有多久、有多深。

好像察覺了Loki片刻的失神，Thor低頭對上他的目光。當Thor對他綻開陽光燦爛的笑容時，Loki覺得心頭的堡壘彷彿又被撬開了一點。Thor伸手溫柔愛撫他的肚子，彎著腰，同時給了Loki一個吻。「我愛你，Loki。」Thor從來不吝嗇用言語表達自己的愛，只是Loki一直是個貪心的人，他不夠、他覺得不夠，所以他總是一次又一次的試探Thor。

「該做的事情還沒完呢。」用腳尖頂了一下Chris的大腿，Loki似乎是要掩飾窘迫。

Chris對Loki的話有些充耳不聞，他捨不得放開懷中的人。雙手滑到Tom渾圓的臀部，他重重的搓揉，指尖則探到了股縫的幽閉穴口，在入口的皺折處輕輕摩擦著。

「Chris....」Tom半靠在Chris的頸間，帶著情慾的嗓音呼喚著他的名字，那讓Chris下意識的伸手向床頭尋找潤滑劑。

「你在找什麼？」扭過頭，Loki看著Chris在抽屜間到處摸索，但是因為他仍舊不肯放開懷裡的Tom，使得他的搜尋工作增添了不少困難。

「潤滑劑，我記得在－－」

「不用那麼麻煩了，這次我就好心點幫你。」Loki手指一彈，只見Tom急促的顫抖了一下，而Chris也察覺了。

「都濕了.....」他擱在Tom股間的手指明顯感受到液體從Tom穴口汨汨滲出，沒有他們平時使用的凝膠那麼黏稠，比起來還更加的滑潤。

「等等，很遺憾這麼誘人的Thomas這次是我的。」從Chirs的懷裡奪走Tom，Loki扯著Tom讓他跨在自己身上。「今晚這個洞可是我的。」挑釁的在Chris眼前，他用兩手大大分開Tom的臀瓣，這個角度Chris可以清楚看見Tom的小穴被透明液體染濕，過量的液體甚至從Tom的穴口漏出，往下滴落在Loki再次挺起的分身上。

啪！他一巴掌打在Tom白晰的屁股邊，沒有多久就浮現了紅色印子。「自己騎上來，不過小心點，裡面可是有Thor的孩子。」

咬著唇，Tom情色的模樣看得Thor蠢蠢欲動，要不是他答應過Loki今天是屬於Loki一個人的日子，他可能早就控制不住把Tom壓在床上狠操了。

今天你們的寶貝是我的。滿足的喜悅使Loki發自內心揚起笑。他盯著Tom直起腰，主動伸出一手托著他的分身，將它緩緩往那個濕透的小穴裡送。

「真棒，Thomas，難怪他們倆這麼喜歡上你。」他的分身被那個又緊又濕的肉穴給包住，才剛插進去Tom的腸壁就自動吸附上來，該說這小子是天生的尤物還是天生的淫娃。

Tom在Loki的催促下溫和的搖擺起腰，儘管他的後穴因為Loki魔法變出的不知名液體弄得又熱又癢，不過Tom還是沒有忘記Loki懷孕的身份，他很小心將雙手撐在Loki身體的兩側而不是放在他身上，也非常注意不要將自己的體重壓在Loki肚子上。

嚥了口口水，Chris看著Tom的括約肌被Loki撐開，隨著每次的抽動Tom體內的粉色嫩肉也跟著被帶出，Chirs忍不住握緊自己的陰莖，抵抗想要著射精的願望。

「Christopher，一起來呀。」越過Tom他直盯著Chris，Loki相當享受他那欲求不滿的模樣。「還是你要我像Thomas平常那樣求你？」Loki的話，挑起他不久之前的記憶，果然這一切都是Loki對他的報復。

「不需要。」Chris的火氣莫名被Loki激了起來，好吧，他真的那麼想玩，那Chirs就給他。

Chris粗魯的抓住Loki兩邊腳踝，將他的屁股一併抬起，姿勢的改變讓騎在Loki分身上的Tom也跟著稍稍往前傾，Chris正好看見Loki留在Tom臀上的指印。他的Tom，被留下了痕跡－－這樣的想法令Chris更加怒惱，下一秒，他沒給Loki任何心理準備，就把自己勃發的陰莖深深捅進Loki體內。

「好爽！」和Thor同樣粗大的陰莖毫不留情的刺穿他，Loki不僅沒有抵抗或排斥，反而露出一副享受的表情。「用點力呀，Christopher你就這麼一點能耐嗎？」他的嘴吧吐出犀利的言語，彷彿要更加激怒Chris一般，Loki高興的感受到Chris更加死命抽插，尖端頂入他的甬道深處，快感隨著每次的律動從交合處傳到Loki腦門。

Chris的強健體格和Thor不相上下，有力的手臂和厚實的腹肌，陰莖的駭人程度也難分軒輊，再加上現在的Chris，被Loki氣到理智盡失，沒有了平時溫柔和善的那一面，現在的Chris只是把他當成洩慾工具一般的使用，正好大大滿足了Loki想要的。

他從懷孕的發情期開始就一直想要這樣，想要如此粗壯的凶器填滿他、大力侵略他。

Chris粗暴的律動不只滿足了Loki一個人，還連帶影響了跨在Loki分身上的Tom。

為了要迎合Chris的頂進，Loki會抬高他的屁股，這樣一來使得他的分身也隨之深入Tom的小穴。而透過Loki插在自己體內的分身，Tom甚至可以感覺到Chris每一次激烈的插入，Chris從來沒有像這樣幹過自己。

如此的體悟使得Tom有股沒來由的難過，他也想像Loki這樣，被強大的Chris完全佔有。這是頭一次，Tom覺得自己居然會嫉妒Loki。

Thor呆愣愣的盯著正在做著活塞運動的三人，被Chris操得唉唉叫的Loki已經夠誘人了，更別遑論還有主動上下擺臀，吞吐著Loki分身的Tom。

「Thor，看來你今天只能將就這邊了。」在Chris猛衝下Loki還有心力可以關注Thor也算是很了不起了。原本就躺在Thor大腿間的Loki側著頭，吐出誘人的小舌由下至上舔過Thor腫脹的陰莖。

Thor本來就因為眼前上演的活春宮情慾勃勃，被忽略已久的性器現在被Loki這麼舔舐，他差點忍不注射了出來。「不行喔。」Loki似乎察覺到Thor的困境，他快一步掐住Thor的陰莖根部。「你要跟我一起去，哥哥。」故意用膩人的音調呼喚他，不理會冒著冷汗的Thor，他再次把Thor的陰莖含進嘴吧。

斜眼飄了一下賣力騎乘自己的Tom，Loki對他擺擺手，只見Tom困惑蹙眉卻還是聽話的彎腰靠近Loki。不給Tom任何時間思考，Loki壓住Tom的後腦，把他往Thor得陰莖上推。短短幾秒鐘的時間，聰明的Tom就知道Loki要他做什麼了。他伸出舌頭刮過Thor充血的青筋，嘴唇順著柱體來回滑動著。

「嗚！」興奮的抖動下身，Thor的龜頭部分被Loki吸在口中舔舐，舌尖還不時抵著他的出水的洞口，而Loki嘴吧沒有含進的地方則由Tom接手，像是舔冰棒般的，Tom靈巧的舌頭盡可能纏住Thor陰莖的每一吋，偶爾還會用牙齒叼住他的兩顆球體。

四個人都沈浸在這狂野的性愛中，拋去平時的理性和規範，放任情慾主宰他們。

首先投降的是Tom，他的分身摩擦在Loki的肚子上，體內的敏感點則被Loki細長的男根不停戳弄著，Tom克制不住抓緊Thor的腿，弓起身射了出來，淡白色的精液就這麼噴灑在Loki和他自己的胸間。

「好緊，你夾的好緊。」Tom的高潮也逼出了Loki的，他在Chris依然箝制住自己的空間中小幅度往上一頂，將他自己的液體全都射進Tom體內。

先後達到高潮的兩人用力喘息著，呼出的熱氣正好吐在Thor陰莖上，Thor握住自己的陰莖，擼動幾次以後也達到高潮。

Thor射出的精液多的嚇人，大部分濺到Tom臉上，黏稠的液體沿著Tom紅潤的臉龐緩緩滑落到Loki身上。

「太可惜了，哥哥，這麼多的量應該能讓我懷上雙胞胎的。」星眸半張，Loki嫣然一笑，仰起頭就把Thor殘存在Tom臉頰的精液全部舔得乾乾淨淨。

然後只剩下Chris一個人，他可以感覺到Loki的後穴緊緊吸附著他，內壁不停收縮著，但是這對Chris來說似乎還不夠，他還差那麼一點。

此時Tom已經離開Loki的身上，他立在一旁看著Chris。他看著Chris額角滑下的汗水，看著Chris繃緊的皮膚，看著他強壯的二頭肌、胸肌到腹肌，視線最終停在他進出Loki的那個地方。

Tom低下頭，埋首進Chris的腹股溝，他用鼻子蹭蹭Chris的金色恥毛，伸出舌尖輕輕抵住他的陰莖底部。

「God，Tom！」嘶吼一聲，Chirs的陰莖一陣抽搐，滾燙的精液噴發在Loki的窄道中。「Tom...」Chris一放下Loki的雙腳，馬上就將Tom摟進懷裡用力吻住了他。

汗水淋漓的四個人氣喘吁吁倒在床上，每個人臉上的表情都像剛經歷過一場大戰似的。

Tom被Chris抱在懷中，Chris的吻一個又一個印在Tom的頭髮和臉龐。Loki則靠在Thor手臂上，胸口被Thor的大掌緩慢摩擦著。

「我們應該多來幾次這樣的性愛。」許久之後Loki開口，聲調中帶著濃濃的睡意。

「你還是安靜點乖乖睡吧。」回應他的只有Chris一個人，Loki面前的Tom和身後的Thor早就陷入沈眠。

Chris的手越過Tom蓋住了Loki的臉，彷彿是要叫Loki閉上嘴一般，調皮的Loki反而拉過Chris的手，將唇瓣貼在他的掌心中。

令Loki意外的，Chris沒有拉回，他反而露出了微笑，用指腹擦過Loki的鼻頭。「好好休息。」

含著笑，Loki慢慢閡起眼，在入睡前他想的唯一一件事情－－Christopher Hemsworth，總有一天我會讓你求我懷上你的孩子的。


	8. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是很多年後，Thor和Loki的長女（Hela）已經7歲。

Thor就算再遲鈍，也不可能沒有察覺到Loki每一年總會消失一週。

這一週從來沒有固定的時間，有時候在冬天有時是春天，可是一年裡總會發生那麼一次。

第一年他說要帶Hela去Alfheim請認識的精靈為Hela製作平安成長的咒符。Thor也想跟，卻被Loki果斷拒絕。『你去了只會礙事。』Thor除了默默點頭，也不知道能說什麼。

第二年，Thor因為外交事宜到了Vanaheim，Loki難得沒有隨行。『我相信有Hogun他們在你不會出什麼事的。』於是Thor只好一個人帶著武士三和Sif上路了。

第三年，Loki一整週不見蹤影，沒有人知道他去了哪裡，他也沒有留下任何留言給Thor。在Thor驚慌焦慮，幾乎要把九界翻遍的時候，Loki回來了。

『你去哪了？』Loki沒有回答他，只是把他壓在床鋪上，從太陽還沒下山做到夜幕低垂。等到他看著Loki安穩的睡在他胸口，Thor早就忘記要追究Loki去了哪裡。

第四年，Thor剛繼任Asgard的大位，他還有點生疏，太多事情需要王來處理，儘管有了Loki的協助，他每天還是忙到焦頭爛額。所以等他意識到，他才發覺自己已經一個禮拜沒有見到Loki了。

就在他想念Loki的時候，彷彿對方也有心電感應，當天晚上他就被Loki拉出大殿，在Loki的堅持下終於好好的吃上一頓正式的晚餐。

第五年，Midgard出了一些小問題，復仇者們再度發現一股不正常的能量，在全球各地四處跳躍著，他們用著上次的方式試圖解決卻還是沒有辦法，只好再次請求Thor的幫忙。

Loki出乎意料的沒有生氣，他甚至帶著小Hela在彩虹橋上送別Thor，要他小心。『爸爸加油。』年幼的Hela對著他發出稚語，Thor不捨的吻別了女兒和伴侶。『我保證我會趕快回來。』

Thor趕到了Midgard上，和復仇者的伙伴們追蹤著能量來源。這股能量宛若有自我意識，等他們追到了印尼又瞬間跳到紐西蘭，到了紐西蘭之後又出現在瑞典，這種你追我跑的遊戲，直到一星期過了才結束。

他們最後關掉了能量，卻找不到幕後的兇手和他如此做的原因。Midgard這次並沒有因此造成任何危害，那感覺就像......Loki平時會幹的小惡作劇一樣。

他有想過要問Loki，可是當他一回到Asgard，Hela立刻衝上前抱住他的大腿，Thor的問題馬上拋到九霄雲外去了。

第六年，Loki早早就打包好行李。『我和Thomas要去旅行，只有我們兩個。』這回Thor學乖沒有問他可不可一起去，他知道應該給Loki和Tom一些空間，特別是Tom不久前才和Chris結婚了。

或許是婚姻生活不好過，Loki要以過來人的身份安慰Tom？Thor暗自這樣想著。等到Loki帶著滿足的微笑回到Asgard以後，又是一週以後了。

第七年，Loki皺著眉告訴Thor自己必須去Muspelheim一趟，他只是簡單說了那邊出了點事情他必須去解決。Thor曉得Loki一直私下關注著九界的動態，或許Muspelheim出了什麼無法公開的事情，必須要由Loki單獨解決。

Thor放心的讓他走了。

直到Loki離開的第五天，Hela突然發起了高燒，沒有理由、沒有治療方法，甚至連醫神Eir都束手無策。

Thor匆忙的派使者去找Loki，換來的只是Muspelheim的巨人領導用著冷淡的口氣告訴他，Loki跟本沒有來過。

所以Loki又去了哪裡？他出動了所有的衛士，甚至連武士三和Sif都加入搜尋，Heimdall也看不到Loki，他還問了Chris和Tom但依舊毫無所獲。

Thor這幾天只能呆在Hela病榻旁，看著原本神采奕奕的小女兒逐漸消瘦，了無精力。如果不是Chris跟Tom陪在他身邊，他恐怕撐不過如此折磨的日子。

幾天後Loki回來了，一派輕鬆自如的模樣，和他離開的時候剛好差了一禮拜。他似乎還不知道Asgard發生了大事，等到Heimdall告訴他，Loki立刻衝進Hela的房間。

他看著被Thor守護的虛弱女兒，他吼了一聲把他們通通趕了出去。

Thor原本還不願意離開，在Chirs的半推半拉下才被拖出門。他在門外不安的來回踱步著，Tom則被Chirs摟在懷裡，臉上寫滿了擔憂。

不知道過了多久，Loki從房裡走出來。「Hela沒事了。」他垮著肩、垂著頭，像經過了一番苦鬥。

在Chris和Tom還沒有回過神之前，Thor突然跨到Loki眼前，大手一把揪住Loki的衣領把他往牆上甩。「你到底在做什麼？」Thor嘶吼著。「你真以為我笨到不知道你每年都會消失一週嗎？這幾年來你什麼都不說，我也不問，因為我相信你。我想我們結婚了，總有一天你會告訴我，可是這就是你怎麼回報我對你的信賴嗎？」Thor的聲音大到吸引了迴廊上每個人的注意，旁邊的Tom靠了過去。

「Thor，也許Loki有他的原因，他不是不願意告訴你－－」話才說到一半，Tom就被Thor銳利的視線盯到受不了。「Thor？」

「你知道。」向來第六感十分不發達的Thor，此刻卻不知道為什麼看了出來。他放開Loki，回頭正好看到Chirs。「你也知道。」Thor倒退了幾步。「你們通通都知道，可是從來不告訴我。」憤怒、傷害湧上Thor心頭，他不理會叫著自己名字的Tom，抓起Mjölnir丟下他們獨自離開。

 

他待在山洞裡好久，看著Asgard的太陽西沈，然後有個人來到他身旁。沈默在他們之前，許久，其中一方才開了口。

「你有沒有想過，或許不是我不信任你，而是我不信任我自己。」Loki沒有看他，他的目光停在遠方，在遠處他們的宮殿上。

「.....我不知道，Loki，我以為時間可以改變一切。」他的話吸引了Loki的注意，Loki轉向他，見到Thor展露的絕望和灰心。

「我以為只要我們共組一個家庭，一起養育小孩，你就會看到我的真心，看到我真的愛你。」Thor的眼睛失去亮光，宛如藍天般的眸子此刻黯淡不已。「結果似乎我錯了，錯得離譜，你還是和之前一樣，拒我於千里之外，依舊不肯愛我、信賴我。」

他的發言使得Loki沒來由也惱火起來，這個蠢蛋在說什麼？他是在懷疑Loki對他的愛嗎？「你以為我為什麼會跟你結婚？」Loki從沒想過自己會問這種無聊的問題，可是他還是問了。

「因為Hela。」

笨蛋，他真的是笨蛋，他真的以為Loki只是為了小孩跟他結婚嗎？

Loki踏著沈重的步伐到他跟前，粗魯的，Loki扯過Thor的頭髮，要他看著自己。「你聽好，Thor Odinson，我只說這麼一次。」他吸了口氣，或許也該是時候了，畢竟他花了七年的時間準備不是？「我愛你，早在你還以我的兄長自居，早在你還在跟別人厮混、眼裡跟本沒有我的時候，我就愛著你了。」頓了一下，Loki繼續說。「我和你結婚，是因為我愛你，不管有Hela與否，都不會改變我對你的愛。」

瞪大眼，Thor似乎沒有想到Loki會說出這番愛的表白，而Loki似乎也意識到了，他尷尬的放開Thor，轉過身子。「這下你－－」Loki忽然被他用力抱緊，Thor緊緊摟著他，有力的雙臂像是要把他揉進身體裡。

「我愛你，Loki，我也愛你。」Thor的話伴隨呼吸吐在他的後頸上，Loki嘆了口氣，任憑Thor牢牢著抓住自己。

「你還記得你在替我戴上別針的時候說過的話嗎？」

「我會用我的生命去捍衛你，還有我們的孩子們，你們就是我的一切。」Thor沒有一秒忘記過他的誓言。

「關於孩子們....我還沒打算有Hela以外的孩子。」他在Thor懷中放鬆自己，腦袋向後倚在Thor的肩膀。「霜巨人一年中有一星期的受孕期，但是因為我的體質，我的受孕期一直不固定。我不想讓你知道.....」

「為什麼？」

「我知道你還想要其他孩子，可是那對我來說太快了。」他閉上眼睛。「而且在適孕期中，我會非常敏感，如果你想要，我不可能拒絕你。」

「所以你每年一到那時候就逃走。」簡短的替他下了結論，不過Loki卻不滿意。

「這不是逃，是度假。」

「Loki，你跟本不必。」他終於揚起開懷的微笑。「你如果不想這麼快有其他孩子，我們就慢慢來，我不會強求你。」Thor握住他的手，把它放在自己胸口上。「而且你知道，Midgardian有一種叫做貞操帶的東西，或許那幾天我們可以讓你試試。」

「少作夢了，你別以為你還有機會綁住我。」摩擦著他的胸口，Loki靠在他的脖子上留下一個咬痕。「我倒是可以讓你的那根一週都不起作用，你覺得這樣如何？」

「那我寧可被你綁住算了。」他畏縮了一下，不確定是因為被Loki咬的那一口還是為了那個不舉的想法。「Loki，拜託，以後有什麼事都別瞞著我好嗎？你甚至還告訴了Chris跟Tom。」

至少他們是很好的保密者。Loki心想。「再看看吧。」

Loki的回答令Thor有些喪氣，不過也算是進步了，對吧？「那，至少最後答應我一件事。」

「什麼？」指尖在Loki的脊骨上滑動，Loki忍不住弓起身。

「再說一次你愛我。」他露出傻氣的笑容要求著，換來Loki狠很一瞪。

「我說了我只說這一次，你少得寸進尺了。」

「Loki，真的不說？」

「不。」

「那我就說到你煩為止，Loki，我愛你、我愛你、我愛你...」Thor像個智商只有三歲的孩子，而不是統治Asgard的一國之君。「我愛－－」

「吵死了！」他還沒說完的愛語全被Loki吻進口中。「你夠了沒。」Thor見著Loki埋首在他的領口，耳朵微微泛著粉紅，似乎是害羞了。

心滿意足的環住Loki，Thor沒有再逼他也沒有再說話，他只是靜靜抱著Loki，感受著Loki的溫暖呼吸壓在自己心頭。


	9. Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇在Loki懷孕8個月

Loki的孕期進入後期，正如他之前告訴過Thor的，他必須要維持霜巨人的模樣到生產結束。因為霜巨人天生的兩性器官，除了適合攜帶孩子以外，之後也可以用最自然的生產方式生下小孩。

自從Loki恢復霜巨人的外表，他變的更加足不出戶，他跟本不願意踏出房門一步。吃飯什麼也都命令僕人將食物放在門口，他也不准任何人見他－－除了Thor以外－－武士三、Sif、Odin，甚至連Chris和Tom要來看他也都被Loki拒於門外。

他獨自悶在房間內已經一個月了，這段期間只有在Thor的堅持下他才勉強願意到花園散步曬曬月光，是的，月光還不是陽光，Loki完全不肯在太陽沒下山前離開房間。

Thor一開始猜想大概是因為Loki現在的霜巨人體質，他可能比較喜歡陰涼的天候。反正Thor的樂天個性總有辦法想出理由安慰自己。

直到某一天，提早回房的Thor看見赤裸身子站在鏡子前的Loki。

那是從Loki回到霜巨人的自然姿態以後，Thor第一次看見他的裸體。

不像普通的霜巨人，Loki頭上並未長出驚人的尖角，他的頭髮還是深黑色，依然烏亮美麗。

只有他的眼睛和皮膚，Loki的眼睛現在是暗紅色，代表著殺戮和嗜血，可是Thor知道，那不是Loki想要的。他懷念Loki的碧綠雙瞳，但也不會對現在的Loki感到恐懼。

還有他的皮膚由原本的白晰轉成深藍，上頭佈滿了屬於Loki原生家族的代表紋路，沿著他的手臂和腰際，甚至到大腿內側都是。Thor想要碰觸那些線條，他想要用指尖追尋著它們，把它們牢牢刻在腦海中。

他的肚子隆起，現在已經跟座小山沒有兩樣。Thor的心情滿是敬畏，Loki帶著他們愛的結晶，對吧，他可以這麼想吧？

莫名的慾望驅使了他，Thor邁步上前，想把Loki擁進懷裡，不過當Loki在鏡子裡發現他的倒影，馬上驚慌的撿起腳邊的睡袍遮住自己。「你回來了。」

「不要擋，為什麼要遮？」Thor皺著眉，他第一次見到Loki如此的失措。

Loki瞪著他，雖然他沒說出口，但那就是平常他給Thor那個『你在說什麼傻話』的表情。

「Loki？」他靠近Loki，卻被躲開。「讓我看。」

「不要。」他緊抱著袍子，隨著Thor的接近直往後退。「別碰我。」

Thor知道Loki的皮膚不會灼傷自己，所以他不懂Loki這樣閃躲他的用意在哪裡。「Loki！」比起懷孕的他，Thor快了一步抓住Loki的手。「為什麼不讓我看？」奪去Loki的睡袍，Thor也不曉得為什麼自己會如此執著，但他的內心深處有道聲音告訴他，如果他現在讓Loki逃避了，他恐怕一輩子不會再見到真實的Loki。

他暴露在Thor面前，那不光只是外表上的赤裸，Loki覺得彷彿他的內心也被看透了。他閉上眼睛，不想看到Thor展現的厭惡和反感。

「Loki...」他的手指掃過Loki肌膚上的花紋，感受著底下的涼爽溫度，他的Loki是如此美艷誘人，不管是什麼樣的顏色，他都還是－－突然濕熱的液體落到Thor手背上，Thor順著往上一看，才發現Loki居然哭了。「怎麼了？為什麼哭？」無論幾次，Loki哭起來的樣子總是能令他心碎。

「不要討厭我.....」他的聲音小到Thor差點聽不見。「我是每個孩子的惡夢，沒人會喜歡我。」

「Loki？」Thor停了幾分鐘，Loki難道覺得他現在的模樣很醜嗎？「不，你好美，你知道你有多漂亮嗎？」

暫時止住了淚水，不過Loki看著他的目光依舊滿是懷疑。

Thor拉著Loki站到鏡子前面，Loki有些抗拒，卻被Thor圈的緊緊。「你知道我看到什麼嗎？」Loki的視線還是四處猶疑，直到Thor伸手固定住他。「我看到你，Loki。」

「九界裡最強大的法師、Asgard的王子妃、他們未來的皇后。」透過鏡子，Thor的眼睛鎖住Loki的紅色眼眸。「我最寶貝的弟弟、我的陪同者、我孩子的母親。」他的手蓋住Loki凸起的肚子，那地方的皮膚因為過度的膨脹而變得緊繃。「我一生的摯愛。」

Loki乾掉的淚珠在臉頰兩側刺刺痛痛，滾燙的淚珠配上冰涼的體溫造就明顯的反差，或許這就是霜巨人從不哭泣的原因，他們的體質天生不適合流淚。「我們的孩子只會怕我。」

「不會，她不會，她會像我一樣愛你。」Thor看得出Loki仍然有著不信任。「我愛你，就像我說過的，不管你是什麼顏色，我都愛你。」Thor吻住他的唇，他的嘴唇還是跟以前一樣柔軟，嗅著他的氣息Thor發現自己很輕易就起了反應，他清楚的勃起壓在Loki腿間。

拉開吻，Loki驚訝的瞪著他。「你想要我？」如此醜陋的自己Thor竟然還會有情慾嗎？

「我當然想要你。」額頭抵在Loki的上面。從懷孕進入後期，他們就沒有在做愛了，這兩個月Thor都是靠著雙手解決需求。「我一直想要你。」食指再一次擦過Loki身上的細線痕跡，他希望Loki真的能看見他所看到的，他的每一句話都不是虛假，這樣的Loki真的既華麗又動人。

「你不能進來。」儘管他早就知道，但是從Loki口中講出來還是令他心一涼。「不過還有其他的方式。」歪過頭，Loki寒冷的舌頭舔過他的喉結。「你要試一試嗎？」

「我想我很期待。」不管需要多久，Thor都會一遍又一遍的告訴Loki，他有多美麗，而Thor又有多愛他。


	10. The birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是Loki懷胎九月以後生產～

Loki從沒想過生產是件這麼痛的事情，他的骨盆彷彿都要裂開了，但那還不是最糟的，腰骨處一直不停傳出的酸麻才是最讓他痛不欲生的。

沒有任何的形容詞可以完美表達他目前的處境，除了疼痛還是疼痛。他甚至寧可再被Thanos折磨一次，也不想在經歷生小孩這檔事。

「用力，Loki，你要用力。」Eir從小看著他們長大，早就對他們兄弟倆拋棄了繁重的頭銜，他們也對待Eir宛如另一個母親般。

「好痛！為什麼不可以一刀剖開我的肚子算了！」咬牙Loki瞪著Eir，不過Eir好像習慣似的不為所動。

「Loki，是你自己答應要用自然產的方式生下孩子的。」是啊，Eir的提醒讓他想起來了。

兩週前，他終於答應讓Tom和Chris來看他。Tom興高采烈的抱著從Midgard上帶來的生產書籍，除了教導Loki什麼拉梅茲呼吸法以外，還一直告訴他，自然生是最好的，生完之後很快可以恢復也不容易有併發症等等的好處，在Tom的遊說之下，Loki最後同意自然生產。

現在想想，這跟本是悲劇的決定。

「都是你！你為什麼不阻止我！」Loki抓住一旁的Thor，血紅的雙眼因為疼痛凸了出來，臉上也滿是猙獰的表情。Thor膽怯了，他確實說過自己不恐懼藍皮紅眼的Loki，可是這樣惡狠狠凝視著他的Loki，確實有些嚇人。

「我...」Thor還沒來得及想出什麼為自己反駁，Loki的尖叫聲就蓋過了他。

「啊啊！痛！」又一次的陣痛襲來，Loki除了喊叫已經不知道自己能做什麼了。「都是你，都是你的錯！」他痛的不明所以，眼淚噙在眼眶旁邊，彷彿隨時都會滴落。

「Loki。」他的模樣看得Thor也很受折磨，Thor忍不住伸出手，想要為Loki擦掉眼淚。

Thor沒意料到的是，當他一舉手，Loki立刻拉住他的手臂，大口一張用力的朝他的臂腕咬下。

「唔！」Thor悶哼了一聲，Loki咬得毫不留情，Thor用不著看就知道一定出血了。他沒有拉回，反而還用空出的另外一隻手輕輕撫摸Loki被汗染濕的髮絲。「你想怎麼咬就咬，我就在這。」

「嗚...」他其實不太能夠思考Thor說了什麼，他的腦袋全被錐心的酸痛感覆蓋，隱約中他聽見Eir叫他用力，說她已經看見寶寶的頭頂了。

「你做得很好，Loki，再用點力。」Thor靠在他的耳邊，聲音比往常都還要溫柔。Loki其實想要掐住他的脖子，咒罵他，警告Thor要是在敢把男根放進他的體內，他就會把Thor的命根子變成牙籤。

他為什麼不能乾脆昏過去解決如此折磨的疼痛？他的意識已經在半空漂浮，猛地Loki回憶起Tom告訴過他的一件事。『你絕對不能暈倒，萬一你暈到了，孩子也會卡住跟著出不來。』

於是Loki只能回到退也不是進也不是的窘境。

「很好，Loki，她的頭推出來了，再一點點就好。」Eir鼓勵著他，可是Loki跟本搞不清楚自己有沒有在用力，他已經要不行了，他從沒想過生孩子會是這麼折騰人的事情。

我絕對、絕對不會再讓Thor碰我一根手指頭。他在心底暗自起誓，默默決定每年到了適孕期他一定都會想辦法在九界蒸發。

就在Loki覺得全身脫力，再也沒辦法用力的時候，雙腿間沈重的負擔終於解脫了，Loki深深呼了口氣，彷彿他的肺到現在才恢復功能。

無力地閉著眼，恍惚間他似乎聽到小孩的哭聲，那是他們的孩子嗎？那是他的女兒嗎？他的....

重新接上線的腦袋讓Loki想到了一件事。他的女兒，她會像Thor一樣是個白皮膚的Aesir，還是會像自己，藍膚紅眼的jötunn。如果他真的生下藍色的孩子，Thor會怎麼看他？Thor是不是會失望，他是不是會遺憾自己的頭生子居然是個怪物？

Loki抗拒著不願意睜開眼睛，一直到Thor出聲喚了他。「Loki，你醒著嗎？你看我們的女兒。」他的聲音離自己好近，Loki就算在不願意，他也必須要面對現實。

緩緩睜開眼，首先印入眼簾的是Thor手臂上的齒痕，那個地方被Loki咬得還在微微滲血，但是Thor臉上的表情顯然一點都不在乎。順著往上，他看到Thor臂灣裡的孩子，孩子被布襟包著，頭上有幾搓淡金色的毛髮，皮膚白裡透紅。

「太好了。」Loki甚至沒有意識到自己發出這樣的嘆息。再一次，他認真的注視著他們的女兒。「她好小....」被強壯的Thor抱在懷裡，他們的女兒甚至還沒有Thor的二頭肌來得大。

她的眼睛還沒睜開，表皮因為長期浸在羊水中皺皺巴巴，看起來就跟小猴仔沒兩樣，但是Loki卻覺得她美麗極了。「Hela....」Loki帶著崇敬的心情朝她伸出食指頭，淺淺的擦過溫熱的小臉，Hela似乎也感受到母親的碰觸，原本蓋著的眼皮緩緩打了開來。

「藍眼睛....」Hela的眼睛灰濛濛卻透著深藍，Loki本以為自己會不滿Thor基因的強大－－頭髮是金色就算了，連眼睛都像Thor－－但是沒有。Hela讓他想起...

「她跟母親一樣。」Thor的話一語中的，Loki望著Thor，突然發起怔來。

「我希望她也能有母親的耐心和溫柔。」

「她會的，Loki。」在Loki的額頭上溫柔一吻。「謝謝你。」

他想問Thor他在謝什麼，可是睡魔已經悄悄的找上了他，Loki迷糊中只感覺Thor一手扶著他躺回床上，一手依然托著他們的女兒。

「睡吧，Loki，等你醒來我們就在你身邊。」


	11. No.11：Cry Cry Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela出生四個月後，通篇簡言之叫新手父母的悲哀

他真的會被Hela整死。Loki趴臥在床上，他已經一整週都沒有好好睡了，而且還搞不懂為什麼會這樣。

明明Hela剛出生的時候一切都很好，不滿三個月前，她整天睡飽吃，吃飽睡。雖然Loki半夜還是要起來餵奶，但是一個晚上也就那麼一次，之後Hela總是一覺到天亮。

可是從過了三個月之後就不同了，Hela幾乎天天晚上哭，不管Loki和Thor怎麼哄、怎麼抱，原本在兩人胸口睡得香甜甜的小嬰兒，只要一放回嬰兒床就馬上開始啼哭，總是屢試不爽。

Loki覺得自己快要崩潰了。

嬰兒只會哭，用哭表達她的不滿，可是Loki不曉得Hela在埋怨什麼，尿布沒有濕，衣服也不至於包的太熱，明明剛剛才吃飽而已。他檢查過Hela的全身上下，沒有任何問題，那小女嬰到底在哭什麼？

之前有Thor在的時候，至少還有個人幫他分擔，可是這一週Thor因為Vanaheim南部的動亂出征去了，只留下他一個人在家顧小孩。

如果不是Hela還要餵奶，Loki只要到Vanaheim揮揮手指，就可以讓那群野人服服貼貼了，才不像Thor，錘子揮上一個禮拜還沒結束。

Loki不信任任何的女傭和奴僕，他曉得，儘管Odin告訴眾Asgardian，他是為了對抗黑暗精靈光榮殉國，然後再被Thor從死亡國度帶回的Asgard功臣，但是Loki清楚，還是有少數的Asgardian懷疑他這個擁有jötunn混血的妖怪，而且對他現在的太子妃身份頗有怨言。

所以他也不會讓任何一個Asgardian碰他們的女兒。

就算Loki不願承認，但Hela和Thor真的是Loki的全部了。

Loki在床上動了個身，乳尖隔著衣服摩擦到床墊，讓他吃痛的縮了一下，這幾天為了安撫Hela，他的乳頭被她吸到微微腫起還有些破皮了。Thor要是再不回來，他不確定自己還能撐多久。

他揣了個枕頭壓在胸口，柔軟的觸感讓他多日未眠的身體染上睡意，就在半夢半醒之間，他彷彿聽見設在Hela四周的結界魔法告訴他，Hela又在哭了。

Loki不想起來，他除了想要睡上一頓好覺以外別無所求，可是Hela在哭，母性和本能在拉扯著，突然，一隻厚實的大手壓上了他的頭髮。

「睡吧，我來照顧Hela。」低沈慈祥的男聲減輕了他不安，Loki輕哼一聲，彷彿回到了年幼的時候，隨著那聲音進入夢鄉。

 

Loki睡了好久，等他清醒之後他發現太陽西沈，他甚至睡過了午餐和晚餐時間。Loki伸了個懶腰，感覺一下佈在Hela嬰兒房的結界，看來Hela也很平靜。

好吧，至少Thor終於在關鍵時刻派上用場了。

他下了床，正打算去洗個澡的時候，就看見Thor穿著紅色披肩和整套鎧甲裝，一手握著Mjölnir風塵僕僕的模樣走進房間。

「你怎麼沒換衣服？」皺著眉，Loki嫌惡的看著他骯髒的模樣，他就這樣去抱Hela的嗎？

「我剛回來呀。」Thor也跟著皺起眉，他一個多禮拜沒看到自家愛人了，結果一見面就是這樣的問候嗎？「Hela這幾天還好嗎？」

「Hela....」Thor的問話令他困惑。「你剛剛不是還在哄她？」

「沒啊，我不是說我剛回來？」

等等，Thor剛回來，那現在在看護Hela的人是誰？

「Loki！」Thor眼巴巴望著Loki風一般的越過自己，沒有解釋什麼就往門外衝去，直奔Hela的房間。一頭霧水的Thor也只能跟著追了過去。

Loki氣沖沖的跑到Hela房間前，他不止責備自己的一時疏失，也氣憤那個大膽的傢伙居然敢動他的女兒。正當Loki要搶回自家孩子的時候，房間內的景象卻讓他呆愣在門口。

「Loki？怎麼....」他依著Loki的視線看去，Thor也像他一樣石化在那邊。

Odin抱著小女嬰，臉上是許久未見的慈愛表情，他的獨眼露出了溫柔和疼愛，一手抱著Hela，另一手則用魔法變出了星星和月亮的幻影，看得小小的Hela目不轉睛一副感興趣的樣子。

「妳有著妳祖母的眼睛和髮色，長大以後一定也會跟她一樣美麗大方、氣質非凡。」Odin低聲呢喃，一邊緩緩的搖晃著懷裡的Hela。「她是個偉大的人，為了保護一個凡人和Asgard而死，每一個Asgardian都該紀念她、感激她。包括祖父我。」他逗逗女嬰的鼻間，換來孩子一陣格格笑。

「她總是能看見最好的一面，對任何事情都不放棄希望，對妳的母親也是。」嘆了口氣，Odin轉換心情揚起唇角。「而事實證明她永遠都是對的，妳有個好爸爸，也有個善良的媽媽。」

他低下頭，好像想要親吻Hela卻擔心鬍子會扎傷嬰兒稚嫩的肌膚。Hela反而就不在乎這些，她的小手往上到處亂抓，拍打在Odin的臉上。

「呵呵。」Odin放鬆的開朗笑著，Loki盯著這一老一少，彷彿看到了自己記憶中的那個父親，在他有記憶的時候，Loki也曾被Odin這樣抱著嘻笑著。Loki倒退了幾步，似乎因為一瞬間太多的回憶湧上心頭。

他被Thor一把抓住手臂，Loki怔怔地望了他一陣子。「我回去洗澡，不要告訴父...Odin我來過。」

回到房間，Loki發著呆，最後，他決定了些什麼。

 

幾週以後的某個清晨，Odin聽見臥房的大廳中迴盪著嬰兒的喃喃聲。

他走了過去，看著在小床上已經清醒的Hela張著一雙天藍大眼瞪著他。

旁邊是幾個裝滿奶的瓶子，還有一張Loki字跡的紙條。『我們去Midgard看Chris和Tom，Hela就拜託你了。』

放下字條，Odin微微一笑抱起Hela，輕輕哼起了千年前，他曾經唱過給Loki他們的某首童歌。


	12. Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇在Hela約五歲的時候

Chris止不住他的心跳，從到了小屋以後他就沒辦法平靜，只有這時候他才會慶幸自己是個演員，應該可以掩飾好自己的情緒，畢竟這幾乎是他每天的工作不是嗎？

「Chris，怎麼了？」但是Chris似乎老忘記他的愛人也不是個省油的燈，將近十年的相處，Tom早就把他的心思全部摸透透了。就算只是一點點的不同，敏感的Tom總是能夠發現。

「沒有呀。」他轉過身，把Tom抱了滿懷，暗自希冀他不要發現他的緊張。

「嗯？」Chris的胸膛一如往常溫暖，Tom在他懷裡蹭了蹭，把下巴靠在他的肩膀上。「真的嗎？可是從來到這裡以後你就一副煩躁的樣子。」

「有嗎？」他果然什麼都很難瞞過Tom。「我只是太開心了，畢竟我們快五年沒來這裡了。」Chris親吻他的耳際，藉此轉移Tom的注意力。

難得的一週假期，他們又回到了紐西蘭的小屋渡假－－上次來還是跟Thor一起－－這並不容易，因為比起五年前，他們的身分已經大不相同。

這五年間，他們躍身成了當紅的一線演員，Tom接演了個反派角色想不到因此一炮而紅，Chris則靠著陽光的笑容和正直的模樣主演了一部正義英雄片，從此成為全世界兒童的偶像。

喔，他們還送了Hela一隻擬Chris的玩偶。

所以睽違五年他們才終於又有共同的長假。

回到紐西蘭這地方，對Chris來講並非只是重溫當年的回憶，他還有更重要的目的。

緩緩的在Tom耳畔吐氣，這個平時應該是誘惑般的舉動，在此刻只是Chris試圖想要抒解壓力的方式罷了。

下意識摸摸外套口袋裡的小盒子，沉甸甸的重量提醒他，他終於可能從單身變新婚了。

 

紐西蘭小屋的生活如同過去一般的恬靜宜人，他們早上砍柴或者去釣魚，這次Chris不會在那麼自不量力想要打賭了，他安分的架起魚竿以後就擺在一旁，把大部分的時間都用在擾亂Tom身上。

那Tom呢？雖然他對釣魚的看法還是一樣，只是個花時間的活動，但至少這次他不再覺得無聊了。畢竟兩個小時被Chris壓在沙灘椅上吻遍身體的每一處，這對Tom來說可一點都不無聊。

晚上的時候他們總是擁抱著彼此，不管是在廚房做菜、客廳看電視，或者在浴室洗澡，他們都會緊緊黏著對方。

他們並不是每天都會做愛，更多的時候Tom被Chris的雙臂摟著，他的後背貼在Chris胸口，感受著Chris帶來的溫暖和心安。

一週的休假轉眼只剩兩天，這天午後，太陽斜斜掛在天空，Chris牽著Tom的手漫步在樹林間。

「我們之前還在這邊打獵。」Tom重拾五年前的記憶，他們和Thor三個人，在這片林間尋覓著獵物。「那好像只是不久前才發生的事情。」Tom瞇起眼，他至今還能清楚的指出，Chris曾蹲在哪個角落埋伏，也記得Thor射出多完美的一箭正中小動物。

可是如今他們的生活已經大不相同。

這不是說他們沒有在和Thor見面了，他們還是有，每隔一季或者半年，短短的一兩天，有時候是Thor和Loki一起到地球，或者他和Chris到神域作客。

可是那卻不一樣了，Tom看著Thor成為人夫、成為人父、成為一家之主、成為一國之君。

Tom很難解釋內心的情緒，那不是感傷，也不是後悔或嘆息，他是為Thor感到高興，不過偶爾，他也會希望能回到那年南半球的夏天。只是單純的他們。

或許Tom該慶幸，唯一不變的是，Chris依舊在他身邊。

仔細算算，從他們認識到現在，也要十年了。這十年來他們走過不少，雖然第一次遇見Thor的時候他說的很輕鬆，但其實他和Chris的感情路不是從開始就那麼平順的。

剛認識Chris的時候他還在和Susannah交往，那時，他想都沒有想過自己最後會和Chris在一起。

第一眼看到Chris，他覺得對方是個很可愛的鄰家大男孩，雖然有著魁梧的身型，但是笑起來卻跟五歲的孩子一樣天真。這個明明小了他兩歲的男孩，居然還要在劇裡扮演大他四歲的哥哥。

然後在莫名之間，或許是年齡相近，又或者他們都是處在美國的異鄉人，還有他們意外相似的興趣喜好，Tom和Chris的友情急速升溫。一起玩電視遊戲、一起出門看電影、一起喝酒談天，那是Tom接過最開心的工作。

不知不覺，他和Susannah在一起的時間減少了，他的心滿滿被Chris Hemsworth給佔據，當時他還不曉得這就是愛情。他只是把Chris當做好朋友、好哥們。

六個月的拍攝即將結束的一個深夜，他和Chris如同往常在自己的拖車中喝著啤酒聊著未來。

Chris那晚喝的比往常還要多，一杯杯黃湯下肚，Chris的臉因為酒精染紅，說話也開始不清楚，只會一個勁地對著Tom傻笑。

Tom看著Chris那副又蠢又萌的模樣也跟著放鬆下來，他說不上為什麼，在Chris面前他總是可以坦率的表達最真的自己，那一般只有他的家人才看得到的一面。

那傻氣的笑臉在Tom閃神的期間突然靠近，Chris的臉突然貼到他面前，酒氣混著Chris的男人味讓Tom的心臟頓時狂跳不已。

Chris凝視著他，眼睛幾乎要把他望穿，下一秒，Chris伸出手，微涼的手心蓋上他的臉頰，表情是無比的認真，開口對他說：『你是這世界上唯一懂我的人。』

他的胸口劇烈震動，心臟幾乎要從喉嚨跳了出來，那甚至稱不上是告白的話，卻使得Tom沒來由的焦慮和興奮......還有感動。

他能看出Chris眼下表露的赤裸愛意跟慾望，Tom不討厭，反而想要接受，好像他一直以來追求的就是Chris，他想得到Chris。

不過Chris沒有做出任何逾矩的行為，他退回原本的位置，喝光手上的飲料以後站起來，輕輕在Tom的額頭上一吻－－像個兄長給予弟弟的吻－－離開Tom的拖車，回到自己的房間。

那一個晚上Tom無法入眠，他想著Chris、想著Susannah、想著自己。

隔天很幸運只花了一個上午Tom就解決他的個人戲份，中午他立刻訂了一張機票飛到Susannah工作的地方，清楚和對方說出他們沒辦法走下去了。

Susannah是個懂事自信的好女孩，她也曉得這過去幾個月，Tom的心思早就不在她身上了。

『你喜歡上其他女人了嗎？』Susannah覺得自己至少有權力知道這點吧？

『不，我不...』他要怎麼說？他確實對某人感到心動，但那卻不是個女人。

『Tom，別對我說謊，我一直喜歡的就是你的誠實。』握住他的手，Susannah表情柔和，她喜歡Tom，不光只是身為男女朋友，更多的是她喜歡Tom這個人。

『我也不知道。』垮下肩，他宛若斷了線的風箏，搞不懂該何去何從。

那天他和Susannah說了很多，說了他們之間的過往、Susannah的近況、Tom也跟她坦白自己對Chris的曖昧心情。

第二天下午他搭飛機回到劇組以後，免不了受Luke一陣念，在拖車外面就開始訓誡他，告訴他都已經是個快30的人，不要還那麼衝動，想見女朋友也不是這樣，之類之類的。

Luke明明就小了他兩歲，但是Tom常常覺得他更像自己的老媽子。

Tom沒有多搭腔，他的眼角掃到Chris站在不遠處，關心的望著他們。他用著不大不小的音量，確定Chris足夠聽見：『我和Susannah分手了。』

簡單的一句話就堵住了Luke剩下的碎碎念。Luke噤了聲，目光銳利的打量過Tom全身，接著又看到了一旁的Chris。他無奈的搖搖頭，經過Chris的時候還特意拍拍他的肩，體貼的把空間留給兩人。

接下來就是長達半年的過渡期，這段時間他們名為交往，但卻彷彿更類似朋友的衍生。他們比一般朋友更親密，不過始終沒有發展出戀人的肉體關係。

等到Tom終於跟Chris相互擁抱的那晚，Tom才真的相信世界上有Soul mate這回事，他才曉得原來他的生命裡確實有個缺憾需要Chris補足。

他們一起渡過春夏秋冬，見過彼此的家人朋友，被對方的生活圈接受。現在，已經十年了。

「Come what come may , time and the hour runs through the roughest day。」他最愛的作者莎士比亞曾在馬克白裡寫過這句話，Tom盯著Chris忍不住脫口而出。

「是啊。」Chris應和著，但是心思顯然不在Tom的話上面。

「Chris？」Tom晃晃被Chris握住的手，試圖吸引他的注意，不過Chris彷彿有著其他的想法，他帶著Tom繼續往前走，直到某一處草地上才停下。

Tom不由自主的靠近Chris，他記得這個地方，五年前，他曾差點在這失足跌落深不見底的山谷。

那時後要是沒有Thor，或許他也沒辦法像這樣跟Chris一同過日子了。

「Tom...」Chris清澈的眼眸告訴Tom，他也記得當時發生的事情。「我永遠不會忘掉那一刻。」面對Tom，他改為用雙手握住Tom的，略微粗糙的手心壓在Tom手背上，一如往常的厚實有力。

「當我看著你在我面前差點摔落懸崖，我以為自己的心臟也會跟著停止。」那是Chris永恆的惡夢，幾個晚上Tom和他分隔兩地工作時，他會夢到那一刻，眼睜睜的看著Tom從山上落下，Chris卻什麼也不能做。

醒來之後他單獨面對冰冷的床鋪，壓抑著大半夜打給Tom的衝動，他只是想確認Tom一切都好。

輕輕摩擦了Tom的手指。「那一刻，我才真的體悟到自己想要的是什麼。所以我不在乎你對Thor有著什麼樣的感情。」這是Tom第一次從Chris嘴中聽到他主動提起那時的事情。

Chris曾經也無法接受Tom對Thor的感情，雖然Tom保證他還是愛著自己，可是Chris看得出來，Tom也對Thor抱持著相似的情感。

那天Chris一個人走到這裡想了很久，他愛Tom，無論如何。他不願意看到Tom不愉快或者煩惱，所以最後是Chris主動提出讓Thor和他們一起，他接納Thor，因為他無法失去Tom。

「如果失去你，我的生命就不再完整，失去你，我等於失去了全世界。」Chris的一言一語都敲在他的左胸口，穿透過他的臟腑，直達心頭。

抿住唇，Tom沒有發現自己已經緊張到微微發抖，他不敢猜測Chris接下來要做什麼，那真的會是....嗎？

單膝跪了下來，壓在地上的褲子被草地上的露水沾濕，可是此刻的Chris早就無暇顧及。他鬆開一隻手，從懷中掏出準備已久的方形小盒。

「沒有任何事比失去你還可怕，」Chris吸了口氣，他的大手因為汗水濕滑，幾乎要抓不住那不到巴掌一半大的盒子。「Thomas William Hiddleston......」花了一番功夫打開了小盒子，裡頭有一枚的銀色戒指。「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」

指環樸素簡單，沒有過度的花紋或者裝飾，只有兩條交錯的線纏繞在上面。鉑金戒指閃爍著耀眼純淨的光芒，呼應著Tom率真自然的個性。

好一會，Tom沒有了聲響，他垂著頭，視線對著Chris的。幾秒鐘內閃過了太多回憶，他和Chris的首次外出約會、他們的第一個吻、Tom頭一次睡在Chris老家、還有他們的第一次爭吵，然後，Chris第一次對他說我愛你。

他的生命裡早就沒有辦法缺少這個男人了，他們攜手共度了十年，而Tom只想跟他繼續過一輩子。

「我願意，Christopher Thomas Hemsworth，我非常願意跟你結婚。」喜悅的眼淚從臉頰上滑落，Tom跟著跪了下去。「我愛你，Chris，我想要永遠和你在一起。」

「我也是。」覆上他的唇，Chris簡潔的親吻了他。他無法形容內心的那股激動喜悅，還有他對Tom的滿腔愛意，就算Chris說了幾千遍的我愛你，那還不足以表達他內心感情的萬分之一。

顫抖著，Chris將戒指緩緩推進Tom的左手無名指上。「我愛你。」

他們額頭抵著額頭，跪在草地上幾乎忘記了時間的流逝，因為除了彼此，沒有什麼東西更重要了。


	13. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在Hela出生之後幾年，Chris和Tom訂婚之前。

他們這次的兩天休假受到Loki的邀請準備到Asgard上住個一晚。Chris當然很高興，神域的華麗壯碩和地球是不同的風貌，雖然說他本來也該在那地方長大，但是對於Asgard，不管去過幾次他還是一樣覺得陌生，那裡終究不是他的家，他的家在地球。

嗯，更正，準確來說，他的家就在Tom身邊。

只是Asgard也是個不錯的放鬆處啦。

Chris還記得自己和Odin的第一次見面，他們面面相對了很久無語。Chris只是看著長者，對方應該是他的親生父親，可是Chris什麼話都說不出口。

最後還是靠著Tom解救了他們的尷尬，Tom用著一貫的輕鬆幽默語氣打了圓場，三個人開始聊天以後沒有多久，Chris就察覺到老人似乎也開始喜歡上了Tom。他不得不鬆了口氣，雖然說Tom討不討Odin歡喜不是那麼重要－－畢竟他的爸媽和兄弟早就認定Tom是Hemsworth家的一員了－－但是見到自家愛人能被生父接納，Chris還是覺得莫名的心安。

然後Thor跟他們介紹了武士三和女武士，他們都是一群熱情的漢子，渾身散發出勇士的威猛和自信，連身為女性的Sif也是。更別提呵呵大笑的Volstagg一個熊掌拍在Chris背上的時候，他還以為自己的脊椎骨會因此斷裂。

Thor的朋友們都對他很友善（Loki堅持他們只是Thor的朋友），除了Fandral這個金髮的花美男。他從見到Tom之後臉上的笑容就沒有退過，也不是說那個笑容很不懷好意或什麼，Fandral表現的一直像個紳士，比方說為Tom拉椅子呀，打招呼的時候親吻Tom的手背，或者親切的向Tom介紹環境。

可是Chirs始終解釋不了他心底對Fandral的那股異樣防備，一直到Loki對他投以促狹的淺笑之後，Chris內心的警鈴大作，在不被Tom察覺的情況下，Chris擋掉了所有Fandral對Tom獻殷勤的機會。

事後證明他的第六感是對的。

不過那也只是小插曲而已，反正Tom和他依舊相愛就夠了。

只是很奇怪的，這次要去Asgard，Tom不像往常的興奮，他反而有點扭捏，好像有什麼心事。

就像現在，他把Chris趕出房間，要求一個人單獨整理行李，那是過去從不曾有過的，每次都是他和Tom一起打包，他負責把衣服摺好，而Tom負責裝箱，愛人裝箱的技巧可是一流呢！他總有辦法把兩人的行李裝成一份。

Chris忍不住敲敲門，他待在客廳也快一個多小時了，Tom這次打包的會不會太久了一點？「Tom，你好了嗎？」

「等一下！」急促的回答，接著Chris聽見拉鍊的聲音。「好了，該你了。」門打開，Chris就見到臉紅地過份的Tom，還有他那滿到鼓起來的行李箱。

明明只是要住一個晚上，而且那還只是Tom一個人的東西耶，以往他們的行李裝在一起也沒有這麼多，這次Tom是塞了什麼？

「Tom...」他剛想開口，Tom就推推他。

「別問，你不會想知道的。」

 

Tom甚至不讓Chris替他拿行李箱，這太詭異了，他曉得以前Tom不喜歡Chris替他拎東西是因為不想被當作女人看待，可是Chris多次告訴他，自己只是想要寵他，不禁他多番的要求，Tom最後終於屈從兩人外出的時候行李由Chris負責搬。

可是今天Tom卻連碰也不讓他碰他的箱子。

裡面到底是裝了什麼？

去Asgard的路程短暫但不舒服，彩虹橋的宇宙移動方式可不比飛機舒適，畢竟他們是凡人又不是神祉。

「Hey！你們來了。」剛到Asgard，Chris就被迎接他們的Thor重重敲了肩膀。

「輕點，兄弟。」幾年過去，他也很習慣叫Thor兄弟了。

「Christopher、Thomas。」Loki朝他們微微點頭，接著視線馬上落到Tom一個人身上，他越過Chris走向Tom，湊在Tom耳邊不曉得說了些什麼，Chris發現Tom的臉頰變成更紅了。

Loki點點Tom的那個厚重行李箱，他揮揮手，箱子馬上在空中消失不見。「我有事要用Thomas，你們別過來。」當著Thor和他的眼前，Loki逕自拉走了Tom，留下還不搞清楚狀況的他們。

「怎麼了？」望著Thor一副呆滯的模樣，Chris曉得這個問題得不到答案了。

 

Tom和Loki坐在那張超大的King size床上，Tom的行李箱被打開，裡面的東西全被Loki攤在床舖上。Tom很慶幸自己的貼身衣物都在Chris的箱子裡，不然現在可能也慘不忍睹了。

Loki興味盎然的看著Tom帶來的東西。

「這是什麼？」他拆開了盒子，拿出一根黑色的棒狀物體，Loki晃晃那矽膠製品，一邊翻出介紹的卡片大聲朗讀起來。「適合所有生手，軟硬度適中，插入時不會有刺激感，消費者票選人氣No.1商品，尖端錐形造型易於插入緊實的肛門，塞入後也不容易滑出，是喜歡肛交的朋友們的自慰好伙伴。」

抬起頭，Loki果不其然見到滿臉通紅的Tom，他不理會Tom的尷尬，繼續拿起其他東西。

「超柔軟大號振動肛門塞，可經受任何角度的壓力保證絕對不會折斷，收縮設計不易滑落體外，震動感覺好比真實性愛，讓你刺激又銷魂。」

「本肛門鏈珠擁有不同型號，每個串珠大小不同，可依需求進入直腸深處。另外還有五段震動，7顆串珠緊密相連，強大的震動感讓您內外酥麻，快感連連。」

「後庭聖品－－不銹鋼肛栓。造型小巧，可以隱密的一整天戴著，享受著被深入和擴張的快感。不銹鋼的冷冽觸感和重力，加強你的敏感神經，加上特殊的握把，讓每次的進出都能使身體得到滿足。」

「多功能黃金前列腺刺激器，直接透過刺激直腸括約肌達到高潮的產品。藉由本產品，男性可以達到不用射精並且有『強烈而連續的』『充滿而全身的』高潮境界，非傳統性愛所能比擬的。」似乎對這項玩具相當滿意，Loki點點頭。「有了這個我就不需要Thor了嘛。」

面對這一切Tom只能把臉埋在手掌裡，雖然說他是個大男人了，但是他可做不到像Loki這麼大剌剌。

「這些看起來都好新，你和Christopher常用哪一種？」故意用手上的假陰莖戳戳Tom的大腿，Loki分明想要他再難堪一些。

「我們沒......」Tom的聲音細若蚊聲，但是還是被Loki聽到了。

「你們沒有用過？Thomas、Thomas，你真的是個老古板耶，不如我來告訴你Thor最喜歡什麼。」Loki一個彈指，透明玻璃材質的長型圓柱體立即出現在Tom手上。

「這可不是一般的玻璃。」他一邊介紹，一邊讓Tom自己用手指去感觸。「經過了魔法加持，改良了玻璃的彈性，讓他變得堅固耐壓。」

「它沒有想像中的冰涼。」握著這明顯彷陽具造型的大棒，Tom的好學心態莫名湧現。

「你發現囉。」驕傲的笑著，Loki對待這根假陽具像對自己的小孩一樣。「它還能感知使用者的體溫，如果體溫低它會自動調高。」貼在Tom耳邊，Loki故意用很低沈的音調。「每次Thor把它塞進我體內，它就會變得又冰又冷，像是金屬一樣寒冷。」

「我會哭喊著要Thor拔出來，不過他太懂我只是嘴上叫叫而已，不理會我的抗議，Thor把它推的更深，好像要把整根都塞進我的腸道。」

「尖端幾乎頂到我的胃，那種完全被貫穿的感覺－－」挑挑眉，他的指尖緩慢摩擦過玻璃陽具。「Thomas你應該很清楚才對。」

Tom無意識的吞了口口水，他很慶幸自己早就坐在床上而不是站著，要不然按照Loki這樣的描述，他恐怕早就軟了腿。

「不過Thor最喜歡的一點是因為它是透明的。」欺上了Tom，在Tom反應之前Loki已經把他撲倒在枕頭上。「他喜歡用這根插進去撐開我，讓我的內壁全部暴露在他眼前，看著我的腸壁怎麼樣不安蠕動，但又牢牢的吸附住入侵的外物。」

這對Tom來說真的太多了，Loki不止一直說著淫詞穢語，而且還將玻璃陽具移到他的腹股溝，一下又一下的頂著他的分身。

「想試試看嗎？我保證你用過一次就會愛不釋手。」下一秒，Tom的衣服就被Loki用魔法迅速扒光，然後Loki壓靠上來，同樣也是全身赤裸。「如何？我看你也準備好了。」他的指尖擦過自己的穴口，Tom這才驚覺他的甬道再一次因為不明液體變的黏滑無比。 

 「Loki....」

「不行。」他突然被一雙強而有力的手臂從Loki身下拖了出來，接著Loki也被Thor從後面抱住。

 「你真的很無趣，Christopher。」依然帶著笑意，他似乎一點也不驚訝會被打斷，反而好像一切都在Loki的計畫中。他湊進Chris耳邊，嗓音很輕但卻一點都不小聲。「Thomas似乎也感興趣，你就別掃興了。」語音未落，他就把玻璃陽具塞進Chris手中。

「看來我們就只能暫時將就一下這些新玩意了。」撈起其他的情趣用品，Loki斜眼瞄了一下Thor。「快來呀，你在等什麼？你還發呆我就自己來囉。」

聽著Loki的話Thor立即跟了上去，不愧是多年訓練有素的忠犬。

最後房間裡剩下傻握著玻璃陽具的Chris ，還有半縷未著、幽穴濕潤的Tom。

「現在...」Chris低著頭，懷裡的Tom是如此誘人，他吸了口氣，強迫自己鎮定一點。「如果你不想要用，我們可以不要。」手中的玻璃陽具明明散發著低溫，可是Chris卻覺得它像個燙手山芋，丟也不是留也不是。

「我想。」他翻過身，跨坐在Chris雙腿上，面對自家情人，Tom可是大方許多。「Chris，放進來...」雙臂摟住Chris的脖子，他自然的磨蹭著Chris的臉頰撒起嬌來。

Chris下半身的小傢伙抽了一下。好吧，至少，Loki這次做了件好事。他想。


	14. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是在Hela約五歲，Chris和Tom剛訂婚。

『單身派對？』當他的弟弟，對他提出這樣的建議時，Chris忍不住失笑。『不需要吧。』他聳聳肩。

『不、你跟Tom都需要。』他的小老弟Liam重重在他肩膀上敲了一下。『你們膩在一起太久都像老夫老妻了，偶爾也該分開一下有點新鮮感。』Liam早有預感他哥和Tom會在一起一輩子，只是他沒想到等Chris的求婚居然要等上十年。

和一個人在一起十年，光這個想法就讓Laim發顫，他還沒辦法想像自己跟一個人過十年。雖然他兩個哥哥都叫他趕快定下來，只是Laim暫時還沒有這打算。

可能他不像他哥哥們都遇上了命中注定的那人。

『我們常常分開呀。』Chris皺起臉，他們已經將近三週沒有見面了，雖然同在洛杉磯拍戲，但是因為時間湊不在一起，這段日子他們除了電話視訊跟本見不到彼此。

然後好不容易彼此的拍攝終於暫時告一段落，Chris巴望著再幾天就可以擁抱實體的Tom的時候，突然殺出了Liam說要辦什麼單身派對。

天知道Chris需要的不是充滿酒精的派對，而是他家的Tom。

『那不一樣。』完全不顧老哥哭喪的表情，Liam自顧自的繼續講。『反正週四晚上你要空下來，我問過你經紀人了，你那天沒有工作，下午Luke也會來，你不會讓我們失望吧？』精明又卑鄙的Liam，他就懂得用大哥來壓自己。

而且還真會挑日子，偏偏就選他和Tom都空閒的那天。

無奈的Chris只能先打電話給Tom，告知他週四沒辦法見面了。

『沒關係呀。』他的Tom還是如同往常的體諒。『嗯...』手機另一端的Tom猶豫了一下。『Zach也說他想幫我辦個派對。』

Zachary Levi，又是那小子，從幾年前，他和Tom合作了那部讓Tom名揚國際的大片以後，Levi就像個陰魂不散的冤屍，常常環繞在Tom身邊。

縱使他知道就算Levi只是Tom的眾多好友之一，Chris有時還是會吃味。他可不是嫉妒，真的不是。關於這點的自信Chris還是有的，他發誓，今天就算Tom正在和Levi談天，只要Chris大手一勾，Tom肯定馬上回到他懷裡。

『好啊，你們好好玩。』看吧，他可不是那種亂吃飛醋的男人。低頭Chris凝視著自己的戒指，畢竟Tom都答應他的求婚了。

『然後Loki也說他想參與。』這句話讓Chris有點緊張了，是的，Loki，他怎麼會忘記還有這號人物。『還有Thor。』

Thor和Loki在上禮拜來到了地球，Thor是為了復仇者的任務，而Loki純粹是來搗亂的。Loki選擇住在Tom那邊，所以遇上這種活動Loki怎麼可能不參加。

Chris沈默了很久。『我知道了，玩得開心最重要。』掛下電話前，Chris忍不住又補了一句。『我愛你。』

結果回以的是Tom噗哧一笑。『Chris，你放心，我不會被他們找來的脫衣舞男給拐跑的，就算真的有脫衣舞男來。』

『我不是－－』

『抱歉，Luke在叫我，我先走了。我也愛你，幫我跟Luke和Liam問聲好。』

凝視著切斷的螢幕Chris嘆了口氣，他真的不想辦什麼單身派對。

 

該來的總是會來，坐在洛杉磯某豪華的夜店中，Chris勉強露出微笑應付他的兩位兄弟。

Liam特別包下了一個包廂，還請了幾個Chris只見過幾面的朋友，然後還有Liam惡俗的趣味－－脫衣舞孃。

當身材美麗曼妙的女子將內衣扔到Chris頭上時，他的臉都要綠了。而這一切的始作俑者只是在那邊不停大笑。「哈哈，我真該把這一幕拍下來寄給Tom。」

「你敢！」他兇狠的瞪了他一眼，不過從小和他一起長大的Laim怎麼可能因此害怕，他毫不客氣的繼續笑著。被惹怒的Chris用力將掛在頭上的內衣往Liam臉上砸。

「Luke，他真的一點幽默感也沒有。」Liam一點都沒有被冒犯的感覺，反而拿著內衣去找舞者了。

「他到底什麼時候才打算長大？」 給自己到了一杯酒，Chris相當無奈只能埋首酒精中。

「不知道，爸媽也很擔心。」和早結婚的自己或者已經安定下來的Chris不同，他們年紀最小的弟弟還是一副遊戲人間的模樣，或許在外面Liam偽裝成乖孩子的模樣做的不錯，但那可騙不了他們兩兄弟。

看著包廂內的一群男人簇擁著唯一的那朵花，Chris一度有些懷疑今天到底是他的單身派對還是Liam的？空氣中充斥著酒氣和煙味，淫糜的氣氛讓Chris不太舒服。「我出去外面走一走。」他簡單的告知了Luke以後離開。

Chris走出二樓包廂，這家夜店是樓中樓，二樓都是像他們這樣的一間間小包廂，一樓則有個寬廣的大舞池，從樓上便可一覽無遺。

雖然他看不太慣弟弟的生活方式，但是Liam確實是個懂得享受生活的人，就像在這種夜店裡。

隻手撐在矮牆上，Chris不太專心的俯視著整個舞池，如果有香菸的話他現在真該來一根，可惜他早在認識Tom之後就戒了。忍不住自嘲的笑了，他現在一點也不像個開心舉辦單身派對的准新郎。

夜店中有些熟悉的身影，Chris認出他們是某些影集的當紅影星，Lima特別找了一間專門招待好萊塢人士的店，好吧，至少在隱私這點上面他還滿謹慎的。

他能叫出那些人的名字，雖然Chris跟他們並沒有很熟。他掃過一樓的人群們，突然注意到角落一個正在獨飲的金髮壯漢，等等，那不是？

順著金髮男人的視線望過去，他看見了修長身軀的黑髮男子，然後，在他旁邊扭動細腰，開心跳著那Chris叫不出來的舞步，吸引著周遭男男女女飢渴目光的那人－－正是他的未婚夫。

匆匆的跑下樓，Chris中途還差點撞倒一個服務生，不過他可管不了那麼多，天殺的Liam，他該不會是故意和Levi串通好吧？

舞池裡的人太多，Tom站的太裡面，Chris一時走不進去，他只能先走到金髮男人身邊。「Thor！」

「啊？」Thor似乎也相當驚訝見到他。「Chris？你怎麼會在這裡？Tom說你被你弟帶去辦什麼...單身派對？」他起碼默唸超過十遍才學會這個詞。

「就在樓上。」指指二樓的包廂，Chris越來越確定Liam是故意的。「他們跳多久了？」

「不知道，半個多小時吧？」他撇了一眼腕上的手錶，那是去年Tom送給他的生日禮物，雖然戴著飾品這件事讓Thor不太習慣，而且在Asgard，時間對他們並不重要。但這畢竟是Tom的好意，所以每次Thor造訪Midgard的時候總不忘掛上它。「你的朋友真活潑。」Thor指指人群中間，帶領著Tom和Loki亂舞的Levi。

那傢伙可不是我的朋友。Chris硬生生的把這句反駁吞回肚子裡。接過了Thor遞上來的啤酒，他們倆只能像哀怨的妒夫一般，一邊喝酒一邊盯著場中的另一伴。

Chris知道他該給Tom一點空間，不管今天Liam和Levi是故意也好，巧合也罷，他相信Tom對這一切絕對不知情。所以他更沒有理由對Tom發怒，Tom只是單純抱持著和朋友一塊出來跳舞玩樂的心情，Chris不該貿然出現破壞一切。

儘管他對那些盯著他未婚夫屁股看的人恨得牙癢癢，但是Chris還是很有自制力的壓下內心的醋意。

又拿起一罐啤酒，Chris剛想對Thor搭話，就發現Thor的注意力並不在自己身上，他了然的閉上嘴，看得出來Thor也非常壓抑自己－－從Thor在桌底下那隻一直在摸著Mjölnir的手就知道－－

他的Tom臉上帶著笑，看得出來有多麼放鬆和喜悅。隨著音樂搖擺著身軀，靈巧的步伐和舞動是Chris怎麼樣也學不來的。Chris也會跳舞，可是並非Tom擅長的這種流行舞蹈，他會的是像華爾滋、探戈之類的國標舞。

看著那三人，Chris發現一旁的Loki也不遑多讓，輕盈的模樣宛若蝴蝶飛舞在花叢間，性感的比其他女人都要更甚，一樣吸引了不少男人的注意。

然後Levi那禍源，他一手各搭著Tom和Loki的肩，還不時在他們耳際低語，天呀，誰能想像Loki也會露出那樣無害的笑容。

Chris不確定Tom是怎麼辦到讓Thor相信Levi是他們的好友，要不然以Thor的臉色，他早就會上前給Levi一陣爆錘。

三個人越跳越high，特別是Tom他完全沒有察覺到週遭某些不懷好意的醉漢。他的髮絲因為汗水而染濕，雙頰滿是紅潮，那副模樣跟本是引誘著周遭的野狼將他拆吃入腹。

當幾個人接二連三的不經意用手背或者下體摩擦過Tom時，Chris覺得自己受夠了，無論Tom滿意與否，他們的單身派對此刻都正式結束了。

而他兄弟Thor甚至比他還更快邁開腳步，這也難怪了，因為Levi正搭著Loki走向舞池平臺上樹立的鋼管。嗯，Chris看過Loki跳鋼管舞，如果Thor不希望這裡發生動亂，那他的確應該快點制止Loki才對。

可惜Chris有自己的事情必需煩惱，要不然他也會去幫忙Thor。

他跨步擠進人群，娛樂的人們似乎都被他龐大的身軀和散發出的怒氣嚇得自動退避三舍。他逕直走向Tom，背對著他的Tom還搞不清楚發生什麼事，他的目光還在Loki身上，那給了Chris一個好機會。

移到Tom身後，Chris先是給了剛剛吃Tom豆腐的那些人一個狠瞪，下一秒，當著眾人的面，他一把將Tom摟進懷裡。

Chris大手一撈就將Tom納入懷中，在Tom的驚訝叫聲還沒有發出之前，他就先封住了他的唇，給了Tom一個真實又火辣的吻，完全無視於附近投射來的羨慕和嫉妒眼神。

他俐落的將Tom轉了身，讓Tom正面靠著他，方才的警戒早因為發現對方是Chris和這個足以令人窒息的深吻而卸下防衛。他現在只能軟綿綿的靠在Chris胸膛。

Tom的腦袋被Chris的舌頭攪得亂遭遭，他跟本忘記自己是在大庭廣眾之下，還有為什麼Chris會在這裡，他只能被Chris強勢的扣在面前親吻。

許久以後Chris才放開他，指腹擦過Tom被唾液沾濕的嘴唇，Chris的額頭靠著他的。「Hi，fiance。」粗啞低沈的嗓音迴盪在他的耳旁，Tom這才意識到自己有多麼想念Chris。「玩得開心嗎？」他的腰際緊貼著自己，勃起的慾望透過褲子清楚地傳達給他。

「沒有看到你來得開心。」這可是事實，他環住Chris的背，儘管身後的音樂聲依然是震耳欲聾的快板節奏，但是他們擁著彼此，像是面對輕音樂般的緩慢搖擺著身體。 

Tom甚至不用多說話，他能從Chris眼裡讀到同樣的情緒，他們同樣渴望著彼此。「Liam帶我來這裡辦單身派對，不過他自己玩得比我還瘋。」偏過頭，Chris輕輕咬著他的頸子。

「Liam和Luke都在？那我應該去跟他們打聲招呼。」嘴上這麼說著，但是Tom可沒有想要放開Chris的打算。

「我有更好的想法，不如我們現在就離開，反正也沒有人會注意。」Chris斜眼瞄了一下Thor他們，Loki因為被Thor打斷正不爽的在和Thor爭執，而站在中間的Levi試圖勸架卻沒有多大效果。

群眾的目光大多被那對吵架的同性夫妻給吸引，就算原本對Tom不懷好意的人在見到Chris的出現以後也曉得沒戲可唱通通轉移目標去了。 所以確實像Chris所言，誰也不會注意到。

「這樣好嗎？」他的手順著Chris的背往下滑，鑽進了Chris的牛仔褲後口袋。

「反正我是受夠我的單身派對了，那只讓我想要更快脫離單身。」舌頭擦過Tom的衣領上緣。「你說呢？」

「我不知道耶，今天剛好也是我的單身派對，我還打算趁著我的未婚夫不在好好玩一玩。」他微微一笑。「還是說帥哥你有興趣加入我呢？」Tom的眼睛裡閃爍著頑皮的光芒，還刻意的用膝蓋蹭過Chris的大腿內側。

「好啊，結婚前的最後一個瘋狂夜晚？」他欣然應允，難得Tom想要玩，Chris自然奉陪到底。「我希望你的未婚夫不要介意。」

「我想他不會的。」 


	15. A wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Chris和Tom結婚後，不過已經是兩年以後了。

今天是Hela十歲的生日，Chris起了個大早，因為Thor和Loki決定今年要在地球上幫Hela辦生日宴會。除了他和Tom這兩個叔叔以外，還有好奇地球現狀的武士三跟Sif，很可惜他的親生父親要主管神域，沒有辦法參與。

另外Thor還邀請了復仇者的伙伴們，Chris見過他們幾次，雖然是拯救世界的大英雄們，但是私下卻也是一群好相處的普通人，不過Loki好像不太待見那些人就是了。

不過今天既然是Hela的生日派對，Loki也應該不至於在女兒的大日子搞什麼惡作劇，嗯，對吧？

Chris伸了個懶腰，剛剛晨浴過的他整個人神清氣爽，聞到食物的香味，他下意識就朝廚房邁進。

半倚在廚房入口處，他見到正在作早餐的愛人，或者該說他的丈夫。他的丈夫哼著不知名的歌曲，不像是時下的流行樂，也不是他曾經聽過的音樂。

Tom的細腰隨著音樂搖擺，腳尖也一下一下的踩著拍子，不管多少年過去，他的伴侶對於音樂舞蹈的興趣依舊不減。

只不過如果可以，Chris私心希望這樣的Tom給他一個人欣賞就好。

「早。」在抱住他之前Chris先出聲，以免驚嚇到極為專注的愛人，他習慣地從後摟住他的腰，同時在他的後頸上留下一吻。

「早安。」Tom側頭回給他一個柔和微笑，Chris有時候很難相信他對著這一張臉已經超過十年，卻還是不覺得膩。「你換好衣服囉？」轉過身，Tom伸手摸摸Chris正穿著的襯衫。

「我一早起來沒看你，只好一個人洗澡換衣服了。」語氣中略帶著抱怨，Chris用頭蹭蹭Tom的頸子，跟一隻撒嬌的金毛犬沒有兩樣。「Thor他們到了嗎？」

「還沒，他說中午以後在帶Hela過來。」他的左手依然放在Chris的胸口，套在Tom無名指上的鉑金戒指依舊閃閃發光，每一次看到Tom手上的戒指，總是提醒著Chris他是個多麼幸福的人。

他想起他們的婚禮，最終選在Tom的老家倫敦，沒有鋪張或奢華的婚宴，僅僅邀請了他們的親戚朋友。

Chris的雙親和兩兄弟、Tom的父母跟兩姊妹、還有Tom的經紀人－Luke和自己的，幾個摯友像是Benedict等人、另外Chris在澳洲的好玩伴們。

Thor和Loki也帶著Hela參與了，只不過他們不是用平時的身份出現，Loki用魔法把他和Thor變成普通人，他們不願意擾亂Chris現有的生活－－特別是當著他一堆重要的人面前，揭露Chris不是他父母所生的這件事實在太超過了－－就算是一向喜歡小搞小鬧的Loki也不會如此殘忍的傷害Chris。

而且事後當Thor告訴他，變裝是Loki的想法時，Chris有些受寵若驚。

『兄弟，他可是非常重視你。』Thor壓著他的肩這麼告訴他。

「Hela今天應該會打扮的跟個小公主一樣。」Chris想起一個月前他們和Hela的最後一次見面，Hela一副期待地描述著她要怎麼樣在生日宴會上穿戴，滿心歡喜的模樣。

「你忘了，她本來就是公主呀。」好心的提醒他，Tom拍拍Chris的肩。「好了，該叫Loki一起來吃早餐了。」

Loki？他困惑的皺了眉，昨天Loki睡在這裡？

「怎麼了？快去呀。」又推推他，Tom彷彿沒有發現Chris的異狀。

Chris默默的被Tom推出廚房，他往房間走去，腳步很自然地在他和Tom的房間前停下。

他盯著半掩的房門好一陣子，良久以後終於鼓起勇氣推開門。

Chris不清楚自己在緊張什麼，彷彿這扇門後藏著不可告人的秘密，等著他去揭露。

一個人影背對著他躺在他們的床上，Chris不用走近，他就能肯定床上躺的那人就是Loki。

往前邁進幾步，果真見到Loki熟睡的臉龐－－他的睡顏真的和天使沒有兩樣，只是一醒來就是個愛搗亂的小惡魔了－－被子牢牢包住Loki全身，只露出他脖子以上的部分。

Loki的脖子上佈滿了怵目驚心的吻痕，可以看得出來他昨夜經過非常激烈的性愛。

只不過Loki什麼時候睡到他們床上了？Chris疑惑著，明明他醒來的時候身邊就沒有人呀。

蹲身靠在床邊，從這個角度Chris更能清楚見到Loki豔紅又腫脹的唇瓣－－那絕對是遭受一番反覆吸吮的結果－－他猶豫地輕輕碰了Loki的肩膀。「Loki，起床吃早餐了。」

「嗯...」床上的人低低哼了哼，稍微動了一下，被子順著往下滑落，敞開了Loki光裸的胸膛，露出了一大片的暗紅色淤傷，看得出來有些是被指甲刮過、有些則是被牙齒咬過。

嗯，Chris的思緒停了一下，他從不知道Thor在床上有那麼粗暴。

Loki慢慢的睜開眼睛，為了要適應清晨的光線，Loki眼皮眨了好幾次，好不容易才看清楚面前的人。「Chris～」Loki甜甜地喊著他的名字還隨後附上一個足以融化冰山的笑臉，Chris傻住了，他從來沒看過Loki用這種表情和音調對待他。

「你...」不由自主的嚥了口口水，他胃裡的那股焦慮是怎麼回事？「你為什麼會睡在這裡？」

「嗯？」對於如此冒犯的問題，Loki一反常態沒有發怒也沒有不耐煩，他從床鋪上半撐起自己。「Chris，你睡呆囉。」攬過他的頭，Loki大方的親吻了他的唇，那不僅是單純的嘴唇相處，是還夾雜著唾液的激烈熱吻。「昨天明明是你把我操到哭著求饒的。」

「先是毀了我最愛的那件毛衣不說。」朝著Loki抬眼的方向望去，他看見一件破爛的綠色毛衣扔在衣櫃旁，還有一件棉褲跟黑色的四角褲。「幸好你沒有把我的內褲也扯爛了。」

扳著手指，Loki一項項數起Chris的『暴行』。「然後也不管我有沒有潤滑，直接就插了進來。」他嘟著嘴，一臉委屈。「雖然我有辦法自己分泌液體，可是你那根又粗又大，沒有前戲就捅進來也是很痛耶。」

「要不是你身上沒有酒味我真懷疑你喝醉了。」他倚在Chris懷裡，一副想要討疼愛的模樣。「你怎麼對我老是那麼不留情？雖然我也很想要，可是你也為我們的孩子想想吧。」

「啊？」聽著Loki一連串的發言，都完全僵著的Chris，因為這句話不加思索就把目光往Loki身下移，映入眼底的是Loki鼓起的腹部，圓挺挺的肚子瞬間震撼了他。

「你那麼粗魯要是我們的孩子受不了怎麼辦？」Loki嘴上這麼說，但是甜膩的口吻卻毫無責怪的意味，他靠在Chris臉旁，舌尖靈巧的舔過Chris耳垂。

「那麼火熱的衝撞我、啃噬我，你真的比Thor還像野獸。」拉起他的手，Loki讓Chris的手掌滑過他圓滾滾的肚子，一路往下到了Loki的腹股溝，其中的意思不言可喻。「我們這次來一場溫柔的做愛怎麼樣？輕一點、慢一點，讓我求你，就像你一直喜歡的那樣－－」

Chris的手心按在Loki光滑的皮膚上，他感覺到底下明顯的胎動，Loki也察覺了，他露出淺淺的訕笑。「看來我們的兒子也喜歡這個提案呢。」

兒子？單字宛若閃電打在Chris身上，他觸電般的收回手，氣管不曉得被什麼掐住似的無法呼吸，只能無助的拼命喘氣。Chris想要起身，卻依舊陷在一片黑暗中。

「Chris？」朦朧中，Tom的聲音拉回了他的注意。「你怎麼了？」

「什...？」轉過頭，Chris看著Tom不太清醒的揉著眼睛，深夜安靜的臥房中，只能聽見牆上掛鐘的滴答聲。「我－－」他又再深深吸了口氣，發生什麼事了？

「做惡夢了嗎？」爬到Chris身旁，Tom擦過他的額頭，為他抹去一片冷汗。順著往下，Tom感受到他劇烈的心跳。「沒事了。」他把Chris擁入懷裡安慰，手指穿過他汗濕的頭髮溫柔地按摩著他的頭皮。「沒事了。」

Tom的安慰聲迴盪在他耳邊，是嗎？他是做惡夢了嗎？

Chris看著Tom的頭頂發起呆來，他的腦袋還有些混沌不清，好像抱著他的還是Loki而不是Tom。

這一切都是夢嗎？他用力捏緊了掌心然後鬆開。

可是他還能夠清楚感覺到從Loki身上傳來的體溫，他甚至還感覺到了寶寶怎麼樣在Loki肚皮下方蠕動。

孩子...Chris靠在Tom的擁抱中，他想，似乎也到這個時候了。看來他還是忘不了Loki曾對他說過的話，是因為這樣他才會做了這樣的夢嗎？

稍稍拉開與Tom的距離，Chris在一片漆黑中準確無誤的找到Tom的唇。在輕吻結束以後，他貼著Tom的唇瓣開口。「Tom，你想跟我一起生小孩嗎？」

 

 

 

 

Fin......for now.


End file.
